Are You Sleeping?
by wild-springflower
Summary: Cobb and the team are thrown into an adventure of a life time when they are kidnapped by a psychopath willing to do almost anything to get his hands on the secret to Inception. Their world is turned upside down and they find themselves doubting reality.
1. Awake

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! So, this is my first multi-chapter Inception story! :) Before we begin, I have to give a special thanks to MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE. Thanks for your help, I love ya a ton! Ok, that is all, I hope you enjoy! **

"Arthur." 

A distant voice, very far away, but familiar, a warm hand on his shoulder, a soft shake, the voice again.  
>"Arthur, wake up."<p>

He wanted to, but it was like his mind and body were on different frequencies. His mind screamed "WAKE UP"! But his body protested, resisting the commands to come back to reality.

"The drugs must not have worn off yet." A different voice this time, but it was familiar as well. He knew them, he **knew** he knew them. He just couldn't remember where they were from.

"When will he wake up?" A third voice, this one sounded female but it was impossible to tell.

"It's hard to day, soon probably." Said the second voice.

All different, but all familiar. He had to find out who these people were, why their voices kept pulling on something in his brain. So he tried to open his eyes, to see who the voices belonged to. It wasn't an easy task, his eyelids seemed to weigh a ton, and they disobeyed his command to open.

"I think he's waking up." The female voice.

"Arthur?" The first voice.

Arthur, was that his name? The not-quite-strangers seemed to think so. It sounded right though. Finally he pried his eyes open and saw three people looming over him. He recognized them instantly.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, his memory foggy.

"We don't really remember, we're trying to figure it out." Ariadne, the third voice.

Arthur attempted to sit up, but instantly felt nauseous.

"Careful, there's some awfully powerful drugs in our systems and it takes a while to for the effects to wear off. We're still fighting some of them." Cobb, the first voice.

That left only once person the second voice could belong to. Seeing as Yusuf and Saito hadn't been with them since the Fischer job it had to be…

"How about you lie down before you loose your lunch. I don't know about anyone else but I would not enjoy the remnants of your last meal all over my shoes."

Eames.

Arthur took a deep breath in, the nausea had almost past, "I think I'm good."

"Well you don't look good." The Brit retorted. "You look well, I'd be gentle but there is no humble way to say this. You look like shit."

"Why thank you Eames." Arthur was not really in the mood to have childish banters with the Forger.  
>"What's the matter Arthur, can't think of any clever comebacks?"<p>

"No, that's not it at all. I have a number of insulting things I **could** have said if I felt the need to waste my breath on you."

"Come on guys." Ariadne groaned, "You haven't been awake for five minutes and you're fighting?" She looked at the two of them in disbelief.

"Sorry." Arthur said.

"Yes, we are very sorry. **I **am very sorry."

"Shut up Eames!" Dom commanded.

"Right! Shutting up!" Eames said joyfully, pretending to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the man's comment, sometimes he could be such a child. But he couldn't help the small smile that captured his lips for just a second, Eames did know how to make people laugh. Not that Arthur would ever tell **him** that.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, trying to change the topic in his mind. He tried to remember what had happened before he had woken up in the small room the four of them now occupied, but he couldn't remember if and what he had eaten for breakfast, let alone what they had been doing before they arrived here. 'This is one hell of a drug' Arthur noted.

Cobb knew the look on Arthur's face well, frustration. "We can't remember anything either." He said, trying to lighten the mans mood. When Arthur didn't know something he became rather grumpy.

Arthur looked up at Cobb in alarm. "Nothing?"

"Nope, nothing."

Arthur was about to say something else but Eames interrupted him, "Naught, zip, zero, we know nothing at all. No matter how many different ways you say it the answer will never change."

"I was **going** to ask if anyone knew where we were or who was keeping us here and for what reason Eames. But thank you for that input, it was very insightful."

A grin spread the width of Eames's face, "Why, you are welcome Arthur! Any time!"

"Stay on topic!" Ariadne yelled, looking straight at Eames. She then turned her attention towards Arthur, "No, we don't know who has us here. And all we know is that we're in some sort of secluded warehouse. There are no windows, no traffic noise. It has to be in the country."

"Or in a dream." Arthur commented.

"No," Cobb said quickly, "We're not in a dream. Check your totem if you don't believe me."

"I believe you Cobb. So if we're not in a dream then this is for real."

"Give the boy a medal." Eames clapped sarcastically.

Arthur sighed, Eames was really beginning to test his patience.

"Eames," Cobb sighed as well. Apparently Arthur's weren't the only nerves Eames had been getting on.

"Guys." Ariadne groaned again. "We have** got** to stick together. We can't be fighting because if we're not working together as a team we are never going to get out of here!"

"She's right." Dom stated. "We have to stick together. We got in this as a team and we're going to get out as a team."

"Right," Eames stood, "Well, while there is nothing wrong with all this touchy, feely stuff, could we move on to the topic of escape maybe, possibly…"

Cobb opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of the metal door screeching open. Four grizzly looking men stalked in, followed by a shorter, smaller, yet all together smarter looking man. He was the leader no doubt, the brains of the group. Whatever news this man was bringing couldn't be good.

**Alright, so here ends the first chapter. I'll try my best to get the second chapter up soon, but you know what helps... REVIEWS! :) **


	2. Surrender the Totems

**Hello again. First off I want to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors you might find. I also would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the first chapter was kinda short too but... I promise they'll get longer as we get into the story a little more. :) As always, thank you and enjoy! **

"Hello Dominick." The man said with a curt nod and a smile on his face. "How have you been?" The man's smile didn't waver, he acted as if he and Cobb were old friends finally seeing each other after a long time apart.

Cobb flared at the man, refusing to talk or move.

"Oh don't give me that." The man still smiled.

"What do you want?" Cobb finally asked.

"I want to make your life hell." The incessant smile disappeared for just a second, but reappeared as quickly as it had gone.

Ariadne looked around nervously, wondering what they should do. But no one did anything, the didn't even react, they just starred at the man who's name was still a mystery. So, Ariadne decided to join them and stare at the small man before her.

The man laughed, "As much fun as this is, I have other things to attend to else where so I need to get along with business here. Your totems, now." The man snapped his finger and held out his hand.

No one moved.

He sighed, "I really didn't want to have to do this." He snapped his fingers again, this time his body guards seemed to come alive, moving from their dark corner and stalking forward.

Cobb's body seemed to get very tense, as if preparing for a fight, but the guards walked right past Dom and came to a halt in front of Arthur.

Arthur glared at the two monstrous men towering over him, if he was afraid he didn't show it.

One man bent down and hauled Arthur to his feet. As strong as Arthur was, he was like a toothpick in the hands of this man. The other man turned around to look at their short leader. When he gave the signal, the body guard whipped around and landed a hard punch to Arthur's gut.

Arthur grunted slightly, but continued to glare at the man before him.

Cobb tensed even more as the man landed punch after punch on his friend, but he didn't do anything. Eames glowered at the short man angrily, but he too did nothing. Ariadne's hand flew to her mouth in fear and horror after the first hit, and they just kept coming.

_'Why isn't Cobb doing anything?' _She wondered.

The only sign that Arthur was in pain were the soft grunts as the man's fist contacted his skin. His face was set in stone, his eyes focused.

"Stop! Stop it!" Ariadne finally yelled. She dug in her pocket quickly, pulling out her totem. "Here, take it!" She thrust the small rook at their captor, anger evident on her face.

Eames reluctantly pulled out his totem and dropped it on the floor.

"Come on Cobb, don't be shy."

Cobb didn't move, his eyes glaring at the short man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the body guard hit Arthur again, but he still didn't move. He wouldn't give up his totem, not **his** totem. That top was the only connection he had to Mal, the oonly thing he had left, he would **not **give it up, he would not give **her** up.

The men kept hitting Arthur but still Cobb didn't give in.

The short man in the front of the room sighed, "I tire of this Cobb, and I'm no expert, but I don't think your friend can do this all day. I do have things to do, but they can wait, like I said, I'm not sure if **he** can do this all day, but I sure can."

Cobb's eyes drifted to Arthur. He no longer help his normal professional facade, his body constricted in pain each time a fist made contact.

"OK," Dom sighed, "OK, take it." His hand thrust outwards, the top in his palm.

The short man smiled, taking the small object from Cobb, "Thank you. Enjoy your time now, you'll be left alone for a little while at least." With one last smile and a flick of his wrist he exited the room. The two body guards dropped Arthur onto the ground before following, closing the door behind them with a loud clang.

Ariadne ran to her fallen friend's side. "Are you alright?" She immediately demanded.

Arthur cringed as he sat up, "I've had worse." He gave her a weak smile but it quickly disappeared, turning instead into a grimace.

Cobb quickly crossed the room and knelt in front of Arthur, resting a hand on the wounded man's shoulder, "Arthur I-"

"Cobb, it's OK. There's no need to explain, I understand."

Cobb nodded a thanks, then turned to the others. "Guys, we have no idea what those people want, but we have to stay on top of our game. Whatever they trow at us, we have to spit it right back for as long as we can."

Eames began to clap, "That was a wonderful pep-talk, rousing. Now tell me, how do we fight back if we don't know what they're planning?"

Cobb released a sigh, shaking his head slowly back and forth. "I have no idea."

**OK, so there concludes the second chapter... so, I have yet to get a review for this story... (hint hint) Tell me what you think so far! **


	3. Richard Weilin

**Well, I'm totally on a roll right now, so here's chapter three! As always, I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors! Oh, also, before I forget, I do not own any of the Inception characters/ideas that you recognize, but anyone else is mine! :) Enjoy! **

Morning did not disappoint, while the team had no way of telling time Cobb guessed it was early morning when the short man and his posse threw the metal door open and pranced into the cell.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you slept well!"

"Like a baby." Eames joked, although there was no humor in his voice, his normal, flighty, tone gone.

The short man just smiled. "I'm glad. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what I want with you-"

"Actually," Eames interrupted, "I'm wondering when breakfast is."

"Breakfast," The short man said in an even tone, "Is when I serve it to you. Weather that be now, six o'clock at night, or never! Is there anything **else** you would like to know?" Even though he was trying to hide it, Eames could hear the frustration seeping into the man's voice, and that gave him all the pleasure in the world.

Ignoring Arthur's warning glare Eames continued, "Yes actually, there are a few things. One of them being what you want with us. But that's not high on my priority list. One thing pretty high up there is your name, 'cause I don't know about you, but I don't want to keep referring to you as the kind of scary, yet balding, height deprived man who may or may not be crazy.! Even higher than that though." Eames continued before the man could say anything, "Is the bathroom. Where the hell is it? 'Cause I've really had to take a piss now for quite some time..."

Ariadne chocked back a snort, trying to remind herself that this was, in fact, a serious situation. No matter what Eames thought of it.

"Well," The man began. "To answer your most important question, the bathroom is wherever you deem worthy. I'm not letting you out of this room so that you can go run off on me. To answer your other question so that I can relieve you the burden of calling me that long name, I am Richard Weilin."

"I almost like his nickname better." Eames whispered, but he made sure he was loud enough for Richard to be able to hear. This time Ariadne really did laugh.

Richard however, continued talking. "And I intend to use whatever means necessary to get you to tell me how you pulled off Inception on Robert Fischer."

"Well Dick," Eames got a slight snicker our of Cobb that time, "Looks like you're just shit out of luck, 'cause none of us, are gonna tell ya!" Eames put his hands in the air and shrugged, a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh you'll tell me. I'll make sure of that. It really just depends on how many of you want to die before you tell me your secrets. Like I said yesterday, I am in no hurry, and all other business of mine can be postponed. I will be back."

"Oh!" Eames's hand shot in the air. "Can I be Beethoven?"

Richard just glared before turning and stalking out of the cell. He would earn respect from everyone in that room, even Eames;** that **he could promise.

_**Dream**_

The door slammed shut once more and there was a moment of silence before everyone in the room, Arthur included, burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Ariadne gasped.

"OK Eames," Cobb began, his tone serious. "You've had your fun. All joking aside, you cant do that. Sure, it was funny as hell, but this guys dangerous. We don't know what he's capable of."

"Alright, alright. I was just messing with the man. He seems to be the type that is very fun to mess with. Like Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What?" Eames demanded. "Oh you know it's true! You're a stiff, stick in the mud who is incapable of having fun! If you don't know that, it's time for you to wake up darling! No pun intended."

"Whatever you say Eames. But I am the one who supplies order to this otherwise chaos infested world. Without me, you would be nothing."

"How do you figure that?" Eames scoffed.

"Guys," Ariadne decided to intervene before it could escalate to shouting, "While I would **love** to hear you two bicker all day, I think we have more important things to do."

"Oh I would hardly call it bickering love," Eames smiled, "It's more like childish banter."

"I don't care what you call it, it wastes time, and time is of the essence."

"Ariadne's right," Cobb finally cut in, "We have to come up with some sort of plan to get out of here."

"OK, alright," Eames put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, "I give in. So, who has any ideas as to how we get out?"

The room fell silent. It was like a scene from a play where the entire cast was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping. Except for that all too obvious lack of crickets and the knowledge that this was in fact real life and **not **a scene from a play. Other than that it was exactly the same.

"Well don't everyone shout all at once." Eames said.

_**Dream**_

The team had spent the entire night brainstorming and still there was no plan of escape. No one had any ideas of how to get out of that place.

"Well I'm bloody out of suggestions." Eames let out an exasperated sigh, leaning lazily against the wall.

"Me too." Ariadne confessed.

Arthur groaned, his eyes squinting open as he tried to sit up. Sometime in the middle of the night Arthur had fallen into a restless sleep, his chest causing his immense pain.

"Whoa, hey, hey!" Cobb stood and rushed to Arthur's side, "Just lay back down."

"But I haven't helped you at all with the escape plan..."

"It's fine, you just rest and try not to move around too much."

"No, Cobb, I want to help." Arthur protested even though he knew Cobb was right, he needed rest.

"Arthur stoop," Dom commanded, "Use your brain I know you have one! How much help will you be if we **do** escape and you cant even stand, hmm?" What would we do then?"

"We could always just carry him out!" Cobb glared back at Eames, "Right, not helping." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

Even with Cobb's reasoning Arthur fought, trying to sit up, "Cobb, just let me-"

"No Arthur, **no**!" Anger welled up inside Cobb at his colleagues refusal to listen. He pushed down harder on Arthur just as Arthur pushed upwards, his chest and Cobb's hands colliding with much more force than either of them intended.

Arthur yelped in pain as Cobb's hands pushed on his wounds from the other day. Immediately Cobb's hands shot into the air, a look of regret and worry on his face. "Arthur I-"

"Don't" Arthur interjected, "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." Turning his head away from Cobb, Arthur looked at the ground.

The room grew silent, the only noise was Arthur's slightly-forced breathing.

"Cobb, Arthur-" Ariadne began, but she was unable to finish because the screeching of the metal door cut her off.

"Good morning!" Richard said in a cheerful tone.

"Yes, good morning to you too Dick!" Eames smiled. "I- I mean Richard." He added at Cobb's warning look.

"I hope you all slept well because today, the fun starts."

"But we are having **so** much fun already." Eames stated sarcastically.

Richard's smile never wavered, not even as he bent to retrieve a small bag sitting by the door. It's contents looked to be about the size of a briefcase and it appeared quite heavy.

_'But what could be in there?' _Ariadne wondered, then realization struck.

Richard unzipped the bag and pulled out a PASIV device.

"Where'd you get that?" Cobb demanded at the same time Ariadne question, "What are you doing?"

"To answer your question dear one," Richard turned to Ariadne, "I am getting my answers. Trust me, by the end, you'll come crawling to tell me about Inception."

"In your dreams!" Eames spat.

"Precisely." Richard smiled widely, inserting a needle into everyone's wrist, including his own. "Let the game begin." He said, before pushing the button and sending the group plunging into darkness.

**OK, so this one was a bit longer, right? Don't worry, now the fun will _really_ start! I hope you are enjoying it so far! :) **


	4. Ariadne's Dream

**OK, first off I have to apologize for how long its taken me. Also, I have to inform you of some stuff. First off, my mom just got a new house and she hasn't got internet there yet, so while I am there I will not be able to post. But, when I switch back to my dads or when I get the chance (like right now) I will post as much as I can. I am really sorry, but thanks to everyone who's sticking with me! :) OK, that is all, now, enjoy! **

Ariadne sat in the middle of a lecture by Professor Diane at her college in France. She must have zoned out because she couldn't remember for jack what the lecture was about.

Looking around at her classmates Ariadne didn't see anyone she recognized. She felt something strange tugging at the back of her mind but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something was off though, that, she knew for sure.

Ariadne fingered her pocket, desperately searching for her totem, but it wasn't there. Now she **knew** something was wrong. She always, **always** had her rook, no matter what.

Ariadne stood abruptly, knocking her chair over and sending some papers fluttering to the ground. The entire class turned to face her.

"Ariadne, is something wrong?" Professor Diane asked.

"I- I just need some air." Ariadne walked out quickly to the curious stares of her classmates, her cheeks glowing a light shade of scarlet.

Something was definitely wrong, but what?

Ariadne sat in the hallway for a good twenty minutes before she figured that it wasn't helping. With a sigh, she stood and quickly headed for the nearest exit, maybe the fresh air would help clear her senses.

Once outside Ariadne took in a deep breath of air, exhaling it slowly. She had to think, what was going on? Why was she so sure something was wrong but so unsure of what?

It was like she was trying to remember a dream after she's already woken up... and then it hit her, like a semi going full speed then slamming into a brick wall. She was in a dream right now! Her rook was gone because the crazy man, Richard, had taken it. She was currently lying in the middle of a cellar with the rest of her team.

_'The Team!' _Ariadne's thoughts immediately went to the well-being of her friends. Where were they? Were they alright? And if they weren't, how could she help them?

Ariadne didn't know much, but she did know that if she was going to get out of this situation alive she needed the team. So she set to work on finding the.

This was a perfect example of a job easier said than done. Ariadne was somewhere in the middle of a perfect replica of France, and to make matters worse it was beginning to rain and she was completely lost.

Little over an hour later Ariadne sat down with a defeated humph in the nearest cafe she could find. The rain was coming down in relentless torrents, showing no signs that it was planning on stopping any time soon.

A waitress shuffled over to take her order. Ariadne found that she was polite to the young lade even though she knew it was just a projection, although from who's mind still remained a mystery.

Ariadne shifted her attention to the waitress to the problem at hand. Had Richard used a sedative, and what were his plans? And where were her friends? Were they even together, or were they wondering the streets hopelessly lost and confused same as her?

Ariadne tried to remember a time when Arthur had been lost or confused but none came to mind. He was always so cool about every situation they were thrown into. He always knew what to do, and he was always so cool about it. They're getting shot at, he calmly shoots back. They have a problem, he thinks of a way to fix it without freaking out. No matter what, he puts the safety and well-being of others before him own.

Ariadne found herself missing Arthur something terrible and cursing herself for not being more like him.

**OK, I apologize for how short this is, and I know I've been saying this a lot, but I promise the chapters WILL get longer! Reviews = love! and a free cookie! :) lol **


	5. Ghost Town Or Not

**OK, so this chapter is going to jump in between a few of the characters until they all meet up. I'm sorry, I would have posted this all in chapter four, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get this all typed before I had to leave and I really wanted to post something! :) Anywho... **

Eames had known what was going on since the moment he had woken up in the dream. Alright. That was a lie. It had taken approximately two minutes for him to figure it out.

He had then set about to finding the rest of the team. Arthur and Cobb, well they were professionals. Eames wasn't very worried about them. But Ariadne was knew at this, hell she's done **one** job, unless she's made use of her amazing architectural skills without Eames knowing. Which was highly unlikely. Not a lot happened that Eames wasn't aware of.

So, with his decision made Eames began to think of places where Ariadne might be. If Richard wanted them to believe this was reality, which worked about as well as Swiss Cheese would a boat, then she was most likely somewhere that wouldn't seem out of the ordinary to her.

Where had she been before they were kidnapped? God, Eames didn't even know where **he** had been. This was going to be harder than he thought.

_**Dream**_

Ariadne let out a sigh as she sipped her tea. For a dream, it sure was good, and it did wonders for her head.

Once she had relaxed, Ariadne found she could think more clearly. She had to find the others, but here did she start looking? Who knew how big this dream-scape was. If she was in Paris, could Cobb be at his home, in America? And what about Eames and Arthur? She guessed they could be anywhere.

But she would have to find them. If they were together, they'd be able to get out of this, Ariadne knew it.

_**Dream**_

It had been little more than an hour when Eames finally decided where he would go. He had no **idea** how big the dream was, and for all he knew Cobb was back at his home with his children, and Arthur was who the hell knows where. But judging by his surroundings Eames guessed he was somewhere in Paris. And that's when he remembered that Ariadne went to school in Paris. If she was anywhere, school was his best bet.

But as Eames walked out the door of the small shop he'd been in, he ran into a slight problem. Or more like, it ran into him.

Eames was on his back, laying on the sidewalk, a man on top of him. The man was scrambling to get up, his expensive looking suit creased and dirty, his black hair falling in his face.

"Arthur." Eames put a hand on the mans shoulder.

Arthur paused and looked at the man beneath him in confusion, "Eames?"

"Uh, yeah, last time I checked anyway."

Arthur rolled his eyes and stood, calmer now that he knew who it was he had plowed over.

"What the hell was all that about?" Eames questioned.

Arthur was about to answer when a gunshot rang out and a bullet whizzed by, narrowly missing Arthur's head.

"Run!" He yelled, gripping Eames by the wrist.

"Great idea!" Eames shouted as they rounded a corner, "I would have never thought of it myself!"

But Arthur wasn't even paying attention.

_**Dream**_

Ariadne was walking up the street from the cafe when she heard a gun go off a couple streets over. In a dream there was only one reason why someone would be shooting. The projections had found someone who shouldn't be there. And Ariadne had a guess as to who that someone might be.

Without even so much as a second glance Ariadne dashed towards the noise.

As she rounded a corner and arm flew around her waist, holding her back.

"Hey!" Ariadne yelled, kicking and flailing to get out of the person's grasp.

"Ariadne! Hey Ariadne clam down, it's me!"

Ariadne paused, she knew that voice. "Cobb" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were a projection."

Cobb nodded, understanding Ariadne's reaction. "Did you hear the shots too?" He questioned.

Ariadne nodded yes in reply. "Do you know who it is?"

Cobb shook his head and Ariadne found her heart sinking, just then realizing how much she wished he had said Arthur.

"I'm assuming it's either Arthur or Eames." Cobb stated, making his way down the small alley next to them, "But I'm not sure, I didn't see anyone."

The gun shots had ceased, engulfing the entire block in a strange sort of numbness. It was quiet, but not the normal quiet. The scary, slightly uncomfortable quite that was always followed by something bad in the horror movies.

Ariadne cautiously followed Cobb down the street, keeping her eyes open, constantly scanning for any sign of life. "Where'd everyone go?" Ariadne whispered.

Cobb shrugged, poking his head around the corner, "There's no one here." He whispered back.

"No one at all?"

Cobb paused, doing a quick scan of the street. "It's deserted. There's no on in sight."

Ariadne frowned, stepping onto the street in front of them. "How is that possible? How did everyone just, disappear?"

Cobb didn't reply, instead he scooted past Ariadne and began walking down the ghost road.

The two looked in windows, and down streets and alleys, but there was no one. Not even a sing that anyone had ever been there.

With this finding the two began to walk more freely, with less caution. Maybe they were the only two there. Although, Ariadne wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

_**Dream**_

Arthur led Eames through a maze of twists and turns, all the while shooting and dodging bullets and projections.

"Where are we going?" Eames shouted above the noise.

"I don't-" Arthur began, but was interrupted by the crazed scream of a projection. Then Eames's wrist was wrenched from his grasp and he was pinned.

The projection, a big, burly man probably mid thirties, was just about as tall as Arthur but probably weighed twice as much.

Eames shoved at the man, attempting to free his colleague, but the man didn't budge. "You'd better move, or I'll blow your freakin' brains out." Eames stated, his voice dripping with venom.

The man paused and turned to find the barrel of a handgun pointed at his face. Reluctantly, he stood, allowing Arthur to breath properly again.

Eames quickly helped Arthur to his feet, all the while keeping his gun trained on the man's head.

No words were spoken, but even still another projection ran around the corner brandishing a handgun, as if he knew there was trouble.

Arthur, his weapon having been thrown from his grasp when the projection had tackled hi, could do nothing to stop the second man.

Eames was quick on his feet, but not quick enough. He whirled around to face the projection just as it let off a bullet. It clipped Eames in the shoulder and he fell, his fun spiraling across the sidewalk and out of his reach.

The first projection walked forward, a smirk on his face. "You'd better move," He sneered, pinning Eames to the ground with his foot, "Or I'll blow your freakin' brains out."

The man held out his gun, and leveled it with Eames's head.

Eames closed his eyes and flinched when a gun went off, waiting for the pain and the rush that would send him back to reality. It arrived, but not the pain he was imagining, This pain was on his chest, as if he were being crushed.

Eames cautiously opened his eyes and saw the big projection on top of him, looking around he saw Arthur, gun in hand already aiming for the second projection, shooting him in the back easily. He walked casually over to Eames and pushed the dead projection off the man.

Without so much as uttering a word, Arthur helped Eames to his feet, looking around suspiciously.

"Are they gone?"

Arthur shrugged, "At the moment. Let me see your shoulder."

"Meh, it's nothing."

"Let me see." Arthur commanded.

With a sigh Eames obliged, plopping into a sitting position on the ground. Arthur kneeled in front of him and began to help Eames strip of his top layers.

"You know darling, if you're that eager to see me shirtless all you have to do is ask."

Arthur let out a sarcastic laugh, "In your dreams."

Eames smirked, "Maybe."

Arthur didn't reply to that comment, and if it affected him in any way he didn't show it. At that moment Eames decided he was never going to play poker with the man.

Silently Arthur examined the wound, keeping a straight face the entire time. Eames had to get a reaction out of him. It was just the two of them, alone, without any interruptions. Eames would definitely not pass up a time to mess with the point man.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Eames asked nonchalantly.

Arthur remained silent, bending his head so he could see the wound better.

"Boyfriend?"

Arthur sighed, pulling his hands away from Eames's shoulder and looking up, "What do you want Eames?"

Eames shrugged with his good shoulder, "Oh nothing, just making small talk. I take it by your hesitance to answer you are either single and embarrassed by it, or in a relationship and embarrassed by it."

"Why is my personal life any concern of yours?"

Eames began to laugh, "I am only talking, trying to make conversation! Do you not like to talk about your personal life?"

"No, I'm just wondering why you're all of a sudden so interested."

"Is it wrong that I'm interested?"

"It's kind of strange."

Silence enveloped the two, Arthur starred at Eames, as if waiting for an explanation. When none came Arthur continued his work on the wounded shoulder.

"So you're not in a relationship."

"Eames!"

"But you like someone, don't you?"

Arthur sighed, looking up at the Forger. It was obvious he was trying very hard not to snap, "What do you want!" He demanded.

Eames gasped, "You do! See, when I got on that topic, you got all defensive! So who is it?"

"No one." Arthur answered coldly .

"It's not a guy is it?"

Arthur didn't even answer that time.

Eames sighed, "Nope, not a guy. That means it must be a girl. And there's only one girl on our team."

Arthur's head snapped up and he fixed Eames with a glare so cold it could have frozen an entire lake. "Leave it alone."

Eames smiled, to the immense irritation of the point man, "You cannot deny your feelings Arthur!"

Arthur cocked his head to the side, "Eames,shh."

"You can't pretend there is nothing going on if there is!"

"Eames!"

"It is love darling, you can't be afraid to express what you're feeling and-"

"Eames, would you shut your fat face and **listen** for a second!" Arthur hissed.

Eames, realizing this was a serious situation, stopped talking. And once he was quiet, he heard what Arthur had heard, feet, someone was walking towards them. More than one someone by the sounds of it.

Arthur put his finger to his lips, indicating Eames to stay quiet. He stood quickly, fingering the trigger on his gun.

Eames moved to stand as well, grimacing as he jostled his wound, but a glare from Arthur was all it took to make him sit back down. He didn't have a weapon anyway, Arthur had taken his.

With one more warning glare silently telling Eames to stay put Arthur crept towards the noise.

Eames sat tensely, listening intently. He saw Arthur sneak up to the side of the building, gun gripped tightly.

He glanced back at Eames one more time, then with a deep, calming breath, he slipped around the corner.

**Alright, that is where I'm gonna end it. Sorry about the slight cliffhanger! To put your spirits all at rest, I promise Arthur does not die, at least not in this scene... (Insert evil laugh here) Only joking, I can't tell you if Arthur or anyone else dies, that would give the whole story away! :) Now, I probably won't be able to post for a while, so I am sorry about that... but this chapter was long, like I promised! Is that good enough? (Looks at crowd, hoping they will not tear me to pieces!) **


	6. Ambush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or any of its characters, I do however have the rights to my evil, psychopathic character (Richard Weilin), go figure, I get stuck with the crazy one... that's just my luck...**

**A/N: OK, so some of you may have noticed I changed the rating of the story, this is just because this and future chapters are going to be more violent/bloody, and the cussing is also going to get more intense! It's not going to be TOO bad, but it is going to be bad enough that I wanted to let everyone know! I hope this doesn't bother anyone. **

Dom and Ariadne strolled through the ghost streets, occasionally looking around cautiously. But there was no one in sight, not a single projection.

"Where is everyone?" Ariadne wondered aloud.

Cobb shrugged, "I haven't got a clue."

"But there were people **here**, how does a group of people just disappear?"

"May be it's Richard messing with the dream, trying to mess with out heads. We can't let him get to us though, if he wins this," Cobb shook his head, "It won't be good."

"Well then, we can't let him win. We have to work together to get out of here, fight around every turn."

After a moment Cobb nodded, "You're right. But we only have half the team. We need to find Eames and Arthur. Do you have any ideas as to where they might be?"

Ariadne shook her head, "No, none. You?"

"Nope." Cobb answered shortly.

Silence engulfed them and soon the only sound that could be heard was the slight shuffling of their feet.

Cobb opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a gun-wielding assailant jumped from behind a building, weapon up and ready.

Ariadne screamed, jumping about ten feet in the air.

Cobb went for his gun, but the threat was already gone, "Jesus Arthur, I could have shot you!"

"You could have shot me?" Arthur asked skeptically, putting his gun away, "I could have shot you twice before you would've even had your gun out." He then turned his gaze to Ariadne, still breathing heavily, a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry I startled you. I thought you were projections."

Ariadne nodded, "Understandable. That's what we thought you were."

"Is Eames with you?" Cobb asked, relaxing a bit more.

"Yeah, he's back here. We had a little confrontation with some projections before they all disappeared; he got hit in the shoulder."

"So you **were** the ones shooting!" Ariadne smiled, "I knew it was you!"

"Why were they shooting at you?"

"Hell if I know," Arthur turned around, leading them to the spot where he and Eames had been hiding. "They just kinda, began shooting at me. I bumped into Eames as I was running away. We were cornered by some projections, Eames got hit, I killed them, then they all disappeared." Arthur stated this as if disappearing projections were one the most normal things in the world. Although, knowing his world, it probably was.

Cobb looked concerned, "Are you alright, were you hurt at all?"

Arthur shook his head, "A few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious."

"Arthur!" A voice that most certainly belonged to Eames called from around the corner, "Don't leave me hanging, I'm just about **dying** of suspense over here!"

"Don't we your pants Eames, it was just Cobb and Ariadne."

"Oh goody! Then we have our team together, I was beginning to worry! I didn't want to be stuck with you for the rest of this dream, that would have been awfully boring!"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur returned to his place by Eames's side, picking up where he'd left off with the wound. "It doesn't look too bad." He stated.

"Not too bad?" Eames looked appalled. "I am in agony over here, that man almost blew my shoulder off! He nearly killed me! And even if the bullet itself didn't kill me, blood loss surely will! Not too bad. Not too bad my ass, that's what I say."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic." Cobb chuckled, sitting down a little ways from where the wounded forger sat.

"Melodramatic. I wasn't being melodramatic," Eames looked to Ariadne for help, "Was I?"

Ariadne looked apologetic, "Yeah, you kinda were."

Eames huffed a sigh, turning to look at Arthur, who was currently ripping a part of his shirt to use as a bandage. He wondered if that aggravated him at all, having to tear apart his nice suit to use as a bandage. He hoped so.

"Now what?" Ariadne questioned.

Arthur shrugged, "Beats me, I didn't really have a plan after not get shot."

"Not dying?" Eames suggested.

"That's an idea, not a plan."

"Well Arthur, we could **plan** on not dying."

"You don't plan on dying or not dying, it just happens."

"Do you think I **planned** on getting shot?"

With a sigh Cobb stood. That was Arthur and Eames for you, a serious situation and what do they do? Argue. "Guys, we really need to think of a plan."

"Other than not dying." Ariadne stated quickly, before Eames had a chance to say anything.

"That is **not **what I was going to suggest."

"Then what," Arthur started, "may I ask, were you going to suggest?"

"Well, we all know we're dreaming, so I say we go and have a look around before we wake up."

"Well Mr. Eames, I must way, that is one of the best ideas you've had since we've been down here."

"Why thank you Arthur, that complement just warms my heart." With a grimace Eames stood, sucking in a breath as he jostled his shoulder.

Arthur quickly followed suit, and then Ariadne.

The four picked a direction and began to walk.

Ariadne quickly sped up so that she was next to Arthur, Eames falling back in step with Cobb.

"I believe we have a blossoming romance on our hands."

Cobb nodded, "Yes, I believe we do. You often meet your spouse through work."

Eames made a face of distaste, "You think they're gonna get married?"

"Oh not any time soon, but anything's possible." Cobb smiled fondly as he studied the two in front of him. Love was such a wonderful thing. Dom had known for quite some time that Arthur had feelings for Ariadne, but he wasn't sure if Ariadne shared those feelings. He was pretty certain now that she did, in fact, like Arthur in more than a friendly way.

"What do you think Richard hopes to accomplish? By doing this to us?" Ariadne questioned, looking up at Arthur's face.

"Well he said he wants to know how we performed inception on Fischer so..."

"Yes, that part's easy enough. But I meant by taking away our totems and sending us into a dream."

"He may wish to disorientate us. Kill us in the dream, then when we wake up, bombard us with questions. And maybe he hopes that in our weakened state we will give up our secrets."

"Would it really be **that** simple?"

"For an untrained person, yes."

"Oh," Ariadne looked at the ground, "So, someone like me."

"Ariadne, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or offend you but, I think it would be best if, when we woke up, if you.." Arthur looked away, hating himself for saying something so mean to someone that meant so much to him.

"If I stayed quiet." Ariadne finished for him. "Arthur," She reached out and grabbed Arthur's arm, causing him to turn and look at her, "I understand. You've worked hard to keep this a secret, if I were to just blow it for you guys, then it would all be for nothing."

"Yes but, there is another reason. Once Richard gets his information, he will have no use for us anymore. And he's not just going to let us walk away from this. He will kill us, **all** of us."

Fear flashed through Ariadne's eyes, "Arthur-"

"I'm not going to let that happen." Arthur looked her in the eyes, "I **promise** I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm. You're young, too young. You still have a life to live, Cobb never should have hired you."

A tear made it's way down Ariadne's cheek, which she hastily whipped away, "But if Cobb hadn't hired me, I never would have met you."

Arthur shook his head, "That's not the part I regret, that's not the part I will **ever** regret. But what I will regret is if you are killed here, before you've barely even lived."

"Then help and get us out of here."

Arthur smiled, "That's what I'm trying to do. And I'm not going to stop trying until you are safe."

Ariadne found herself smiling as well, and as they began to walk again she looped her fingers through his. To her surprise, he didn't object, only held her hand tighter.

"What about you?" She asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You said I was too young, and I still had a life to live. You're not much older than me, what about you?"

Arthur let out a small, bitter laugh. "Ariadne, I never had a life to begin with."

"Oh!" Eames jumped excitedly. "Do you think he's proposing to her?"

Cobb looked at Eames, one eyebrow raised in question, "No." He answered shortly.

"Humph." Eames huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, and pouting much like a young child would when his toys were taken away.

Throughout the entire walk Eames and Cobb had been watching Arthur and Ariadne closely, keeping a far enough distance so that they remained out of earshot, when suddenly the pair stopped, Arthur gripping Ariadne;s shoulders tightly. They were starring at each other intently.

Cobb and Eames had slowed their pace, trying to give their teammates some space, while still being able to watch them.

"Oh! They're holding hands!" Eames squealed like a nine-year-old girl. He sighed loudly, "Our boy's growing up."

Cobb laughed softly at the expression of sorrow mixed with joy on Eames's face. "Arthur is not our boy."

"But of course he is! I mean, we've known him since he was what, two?"

"Eames, when you fist met him, he was nineteen."

Eames waved a hand dismissively, "Same difference. My point **is**, he's growing up, and we are witnesses!"

Rolling his eyes Cobb turned his attention back to the pair in front of him, he didn't want them getting too far ahead. But Cobb found them closer than he expected.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" He heard Ariadne ask.

When Dom turned his attention to Arthur he could almost see the point man tense up. And if Arthur was tense, something was definitely wrong.

"Arthur..." Dom called, speeding his pace to a light jog so that he could reach Arthur's side. But before he had even crossed half the distance between them, gunned assailants jumped from behind dumpsters and poked out of windows.

The attackers let out a long battle cry, then raised their automatic weapons and began shooting.

Arthur reacted quickly, pulling Ariadne's body and acting as a human shield. She screamed in his ear and gripped his arm tightly.

Eames reached for his gun before he realized that it wasn't there. "Shit!" He cursed, scrambling to find come cover. He had already been shot once and didn't fancy the idea of it happening again.

Dom pulled out his gun and began shooting at the projections, trying to get to Arthur and Ariadne. They needed his help, so he was going to give it to them.

After what seemed like an eternity Cobb finally reached Arthur and Ariadne. "Move!" He commanded, shoving them towards the nearest place they could suck for cover, a bunch of wooden crates filled with fruit near the market lace. It wasn't the greatest cover, but it was all they had.

Eames saw where the trio were headed and he decided to meet the, If they were going to die, they might as well die together.

All in all, Eames fared pretty well, a bullet had skinned his right side, took a little skin off but that was all. As for the rest of his teammates, they hadn't been so lucky.

Arthur had been hit at least half a dozen times, blood stained his already creased suit.

Dom crashed behind the boxes, half carrying half dragging Arthur's limp form, sporting his own injuries as well. Two bullets to his right shoulder and one in his left arm.

Ariadne hobbled after him, the hole in her leg bleeding profusely. Eames quickly jumped up to help her, he knew Cobb would have, but the man had his hands full with the nearly unconscious Arthur.

"Sit down." Eames ordered, helping Ariadne lower herself to the ground.

"Where did those guys come from!" She screamed.

"Beats me!" Eames shouted back, ducking behind the boxes just as another barrage of bullets fell down on them.

"Arthur!" Cobb gripped the point man's face in his hands, begging him to wake up, "Arthur where is your gun?"

Arthur blinked and coughed, a little blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, he shook his head back and forth, "Not 'nough bullets left."

"Where **is** it!"

Arthur moved to grab the weapon, but he could barely lift his arm.

"Just tell me Arthur." Cobb practically pleaded.

"Inside, right pocket." He was beginning to have trouble breathing.

Reaching inside Arthur's suit jacket Dom found the gun right where Arthur had said it would be, not that **that** was a surprise. Arthur had been right, there were not nearly enough bullets to take out the projections. Even combined with his and Ariadne's remaining bullets they'd be pushing it, and that was if they didn't miss.

No, their best bet was to get out of there as quickly and painlessly as possible. Not that Cobb like **that** option any more than the alternative.

Cobb raised the gun so it was level with Arthur's head, an apologetic look on his face. He had just cocked the weapon when all gunfire ceased.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Eames demanded, his voice loud in the sudden void of silence.

"We were having such great fun!" An all too familiar voice echoed off the walls, "And then you had to go and do **that**." Richard stepped from his hiding place and indicated Dom and the gun he still held to Arthur's head.

"You expect me not to? He's dying for god sakes!" Cobb shouted, refusing to lower his weapon.

"Yes, but a quick death is just so boring. Observe." Richard turned and without hesitation, released a round into Eames's head.

Ariadne screamed, jumping away from the now lifeless body.

"See, where's they fun in that?"

"You sick bastard." Huffed Arthur.

"What was that? I'm sick because I just ended his life quickly?"

"You're sick because you enjoy other people's suffering. You **like **seeing them in pain."

"Arthur," Cobb said, warning in his voice.

"Alright," Richard shrugged, "I do enjoy people in pain. You sitting there right now, oh I am loving it. Trying so hard to look tough, well guess what Arthur, I can see right trough you. I can see that you're in so much pain right now. It's hard to concentrate, isn't it? With all that pain, that burning pain in your chest. Is it getting hard to breath yet? Hm?" Richard smirked at the small group. "You think Arthur is so strong. Your bullet proof point man, nothing can get to him! Well look at him now, so weak and vulnerable! You're not so strong now, are you Arthur? Are you feeling drowsy yet, don't want to move at all? Can't you just feel the blood draining from your body? Feel it starting to soak your clothes? With each passing moment you're sinking closer to oblivion-"

Richard was interrupted by the sound of a gun firing. Arthur's body slumped forward, the pistol in Cobb's hand smoking slightly.

"Well then," Richard stated, whipping the initial look of shock from his face, "This has been fun. I'll see you in reality, or will it be a dream?" Richard smirked one last time, then two gunshots rang out and there was only darkness.

**OK, hello guys. First off I have to say I am so sorry this took so long to update, I really don't have an excuse, I **_**could**_** use the whole, my mom doesn't have internet thing, but that would be a bloody lie because I haven't even been at my mom's! Honestly, I was being naughty, and writing/typing other stories! (Slaps hand, bad, bad me!) :) So, I made this chapter quite long as an apology. I will do my best not to keep you waiting so long next time! As always, reviews are much appreciated! :) **


	7. Love is Weakness

Arthur woke gasping, his hands instinctively reaching for the wounds that were no longer there.

Eames was immediately at his side, attempting to calm the point man down enough so that he could find out what was gong on in the dream. "Arthur, Arthur listen to me, you're awake, you're fine!"

Arthur was still breathing heavily, but he appeared to have calmed down a bit. Even with all his training, some deaths were just purely traumatizing, and Eames understood completely. Seeing that Arthur appeared to be getting himself under control, he decided to move forward with his questioning, "What's going on down there? Did Dick shoot you?"

"No, Cobb did. Everyone else is still asleep, but I doubt they will be for much longer."

As if on cue, Ariadne gasped awake, quickly followed by Cobb. Arthur stood and walked over to them. Kneeling in front of Ariadne, he cupped her chin in his hands, concern etched on his face, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Arthur lowered his hands and the two embraced in a quick, but passionate hug.

When the pair released each other Cobb look at Arthur, "Arthur I-"

"Thank you." Arthur interrupted.

Cobb smiled slightly, nodding his head.

Arthur looked back at Ariadne and Cobb recognized the look immediately. It was a look he had once shared with his wife not so long ago; love.

Obviously something had clicked for them in the dream, it was no longer questionable, they loved each other.

The door burst open and Arthur snapped his gaze quickly to the front of the room. But not quickly enough, because Richard seemed to have caught sight of the look Ariadne and Arthur had been sharing, and his evil smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Look at this, oh **look** at this! Young lovers, how wonderful!" The man seemed barely able to contain his excitement at this development.

The group just glared at him, not confirming yet not denying his statement.

"Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it Dom? Oh wait, you killed your wife, so sorry."

Cobb yelled angrily, lashing out at Richard with such force it took both Arthur and Eames to hold him back.

"Hey, calm down." Arthur commanded in a deep voice.

"Cobb, he's not worth it!" Eames added.

Arthur and Eames, preoccupied with Cobb, didn't even notice Richard sneak past them, and Ariadne, scarred half to death with the way Cobb had reacted, didn't see Richard behind her. She only became aware of his presence when he yanked painfully on her hair, forcing her to move and stand in the front of the room.

Ariadne wailed in pain as she was dragged across the floor, kicking and punching at Weilin for all her worth, but she couldn't get him to release his vice like grip on her hair.

The trio's attention went from Cobb back to Richard, glaring icy daggers at him with all their might, although that really wasn't going to help them at all.

"Let her go." Arthur said, his voice deep and dripping with venom.

"No, I don't think I will." Richard pulled on Ariadne's hair, causing her to scream loudly in pain.

It was Arthur's turn to shout angry, unintelligible words at Richard, if it hadn't been for Eames's tight grip on his wrist Arthur would have been on his feet in seconds.

"Love, its such a waste of time. Now, here's how this is going to play out, **you** are going to tell me how Inception works, and then **I** am going to let her go."

"Don't tell him!" Ariadne choked out, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh how sweet, being brave for your man? Lave is weakness, that is what it is. When you're in love someone can always get to you. I bet Arthur is just hating this, sitting there, unable to do anything to help." Richard sneered. He then turned and pressed Ariadne's lips to his own.

Ariadne squeaked in surprise and disgust. She gripped Richard by the shoulders, then knead him in the crotch, hard.

Richard grunted in pain, cussing under his breath. He looked up at Ariadne, who just spat on the ground next to his shoes, then he slapped her across the face. Ariadne gasped as she fell to the ground, her hand automatically flying to her injured cheek.

Eames released Arthur's wrist and he immediately ran to her side, "Are you alright?"

Ariadne nodded between tears. Arthur helped her over to the corner where they were sitting, all the while keeping a protective arm in from of her, his eyes trained on Weilin, as if he was afraid the man would try and do something to harm her more.

Richard smiled once again, deciding to just turn and leave, instead of trying to threaten the group further.

"Damn Dick," Eames shook his head, "Bested by a girl, you must be loosing your touch. Or, maybe, you're just a bobble head, a figure of power and authority. That's why you have body guards isn't it? 'Cause you don't want anyone to find out that you can't bench more than ten pounds."

Richard chose to ignore the comment, slamming the door shut angrily behind him to the angry glares of the team.

**A/N: Hail people of the fanfiction world! First off, I am so sorry this chapter is so short! I must confess, my typing is catching up to my writing... I have to stop and write more of this story before I can continue. But for a while I just wasn't feeling inspired, I watched Inception last night though, so hopefully I'll be more inspired and be able to write more! As always, feedback is much appreciated! Honestly, I knew how this story was going to start, and I know how it's going to end, but I don't know how exactly I'm going to get from point A to point B, so if anyone has any ideas... help would be much appreciated at this time of crisis! **


	8. Unraveling

"Ariadne I am so sorry." Arthur said, tentatively wiping away some of her tears, careful not to touch the red spot forming under her left eye.

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have left you, I should have known he would go for you."

"Arthur," Ariadne put a hand on his cheek, flashing a smile that radiated only kindness, "It's not your fault. I'm fine, really."

They were pulled from their little world when Eames shouted angrily, "That son of a bitch!" He balled his hand into a tight fist, punching the wall next to him with all the pent up fury from their past days in captivity. "Shit." He cursed under his breath, when he realized punching a solid, concrete wall was **not** a good idea and would result in a soar if not sprained hand.

Cobb sighed, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head, "We need to think of a plan to get out of here, and fast."

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Eames snapped, "You know, for the past, how many days? How long have we been down here, I don't even know!"

"Well its not like you're supplying a big contribution Eames." Arthur grumbled quietly, "I mean, how many ideas have you come up with?"

"Not too many, but maybe that's because I'm too busy saving your ass."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Are you referring to in the dream? Because if I remember correctly, I'm the one who dragged **you** away from the projections."

"Yeah, but who was the one who shot the projection that nearly squished you? That would be me."

"Well who shot said projection when he turned around and tackled you?"

Eames just glared at the Point Man, believing that a better choice than voicing the retort that had just popped to his lips.

"Guys, come on, we're all doing our part here," Cobb began, but Eames cut him off.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Cobb scoffed, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Was I unclear? I'm wondering what you are doing to help us get out of here."

"I'm trying to keep my team together."

Arthur laughed dryly, and Cobb turned to glare at him, "Something funny?"

"You said your team." Arthur stated, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah so, **my** team. What about it?"

"We're not '**your** team', how could you possibly think that?"

"Well last time I checked Arthur, I was the leader of this team."

"Oh really," Arthur snapped, "Because last time **I **checked, you had stopped working this line of business. As soon as the Fischer job was over, you spit. You didn't look back, you didn't even check up."

"Oh is that is Arthur, you want me to call more often? Well I'm sorry I was busy spending time with my kids, who I hadn't seen in **years**."

"I understand, you were spending time with your family, but these two," Arthur gestured to Ariadne and Eames, "They are like **my** family, and you've put them in danger."

"**Me**! You think **I **had something to do with this!"

"Well Dick does seem to be centered mostly around you." Eames inserted.

"I realize that Eames, but for you to suggest that I would do this on purpose," Cobb shook his head, glaring icy daggers at Arthur, "That's just absurd."

"Almost as absurd as you not telling us the risk of being under while using sedation."

"What is this **really** about Arthur!"

"I don't know, what **is** this about!"

"GUYS!" The room went silent, all eyes turning to stare at Ariadne, "Can't you see this is what he wants?" She spoke softly but deliberately, "He's trying to tare us apart, and we're letting him."

Cobb sighed, relaxing slightly, "She's right. Guys, we can't keep doing this. We have to either solve our problems now, or just forget about them."

Eames nodded, still looking slightly cross, but also tired, and sorry.

Arthur just starred straight ahead, his jaw set, not saying anything.

"Arthur," Cobb whispered, "I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry that I put you all in danger during the Fischer job, and I'm sorry I just left you guys. That was wrong of me, and I regret doing it. And I **know** I should have checked up on you but-"

"Just forget I said it."

"But Arthur, you're right. I should have called, or at least seen how you all were doing-"

"I don't need a babysitter."

"That's not what I meant. Arthur-"

"**Drop** it Cobb." Arthur commanded. The two glared at each other silently, neither made any sign of moving or even speaking.

Ariadne was beginning to wonder is she as going to have to get their attention again when the door did it for her.

"How are we all doing?" Richard questioned, with a grin that was almost charming, **almost**.

"Is that a trick question?" Eames replied, flashing a grin of his own.

"Not at all. I thought you might be hungry, so I've brought you dinner." With a snap of his fingers Body Guard One and Body Guard Two walked in carrying a bag of chips, along with a sandwich and water for each member of the team. Only then did Arthur and Cobb break their gaze.

Richard saw it though, of course he saw it, "What's this? Are Point Man and Extractor fighting? Oh how terrible, whatever about?" He asked in mock concern.

"Who said we were fighting?" Arthur asked presently.

"Oh you did silly." Richard flashed another of his almost charming smiles.

"Funny, I don't remember saying anything about us fighting."

"Oh but your whole body just **screams **fight. You told me everything I needed to know just by sitting there."

"Really?" Eames asked, almost excitedly. "So, does me sitting here tell you that I think you're an ass and you should mind your own business?"

"You really shouldn't do that." Richard's voice was stripped of his normally, happy sounding tone, and was replaced by one that was dead serious.

"Why not?" Eames taunted. "What are you gonna do, bit me?"

"Oh I can do **far** worse than **bite** you Mr. Eames." With that Richard grabbed his briefcase and pulled out a PASIV.

"Aw, we haven't even eaten yet!" Eames whined.

"Now you know what happens when you make me cross, maybe next time you'll **think** before you open your mouth."

Arthur laughed softly, to the immense irritation of Weilin. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing, it's just that, I think you'll find, Mr. Eames **never** thinks."

"Well for your sake he'd better learn to change his ways." Then Richard pushed the button and reality was lost.

**A/N: Alright, first off I have to say, I am so, so, SO, sorry for how long this took. I was suffering from severe writers block, and I couldn't think of anything to write. But now I believe I am cured, or I hope I am anyway. I think I know how this is gonna go from now on! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this far. Reviews are loved, as are reviewers! **


	9. Dance For Me

The light was unbearable, so much so that Dom couldn't even open his eyes. But perhaps even worse was the noise, or the **lack** of noise, there was nothing, just silence.

"Where the hell are we?"

Eames's voice, alright, he wasn't alone.

"Good question. I could maybe come up with an answer if I could **see** something."

Arthur was there as well, 'That's good.' Cobb thought.

Finally working up enough courage, Cobb pried his eyes open. He had to squint to the point where his eyes were barely open, and his one hand in the air to shield him from the light didn't do jack.

But he could look around. His team was next to him, all of them. They were together, that was good.

"Why is it so bright?" Ariadne questioned, attempting to look around without blinding herself.

Eames shook his head, "Haven't the faintest. Cobb?"

All heads turned to face him, and Cobb couldn't help but be happy that even after their fight Arthur still looked to him. "I don't know, it looks like it **could** be a room of mirrors, but, whats the point?"

Arthur shrugged, "I don't think there has to be a point to **any**thing he does."

"No, but maybe its more than a room." Ariadne suggested, almost excitedly, "Maybe its a maze, and **maybe **we're supposed to complete the maze in order to get out of the dream?"

"Or maybe its just supposed to **look** like we can complete it," Eames countered. "Maybe it doesn't have an end at all, and we're supposed to wander around until die of hunger or something."

Arthur stood with a shrug, "Only one way to find out, right?"

Cobb shook his head softly, his brow furrowed in confusion, something wasn't right. Mirrors, was it? It sure looked like there were a ton of mirrors out there, but the more Cobb looked out across the vast space before him, the more his theory about mirrors seemed incorrect.

Maybe not **in**correct, just not **quite** correct. Because there was definitely something reflecting out there, but mirrors just didn't seem right. And then everything fell into place, there **were** mirrors out there, just not the type they were thinking of. "Arthur wait!"

Arthur turned to look at Cobb but it was already too late, he was at the edge of the little circle they had woken up in and there was nothing Cobb could do.

A small, almost invisible rope pulled up off the ground and knocked Arthur off balance. His arms flailed rather uselessly, and Eames tried to grab him but he just missed and Arthur fell.

Sharp pain jabbed up his side and Arthur couldn't contain the yelp of shock that escaped his throat. Dom cringed as he heard his friends body crash into the glass shards that littered the floor.

There was a mixture of surprise and pain on Arthur's face as he lifted his shaking arm and inspected the damage. "Ow," He groaned. He moved to get up but that only caused the glass already embedded in his body to force its way in further, a sharp intake of breath was the only thing that alerted the others to their teammates pain.

"Wow, hey, Arthur stop!" Eames shouted, "Hold still, I'm coming to get you." Eames took a cautious step forward, preparing to aid their fallen Point Man.

But the trap was reset, waiting to claim its next victim.

"Eames wait!" Cobb shouted, jumping up to grab the rope before it connected with the Forgers shins and cause him to fall on the glass as well.

Unfortunately the rope was moving fast, and despite Cobb's best efforts it still crashed into him with tremendous force, and Eames pitched forward, his hands thrown out in front of him instinctively, "Woah!"

Then there were arms around his waist and he was being pulled backwards. He landed with a thump back in the safety of their little circle, Ariadne sad up beside him, rubbing her probably bruised arm.

"That wasn't very smart." Eames scolded her, "You could have fallen in."

"Yes, but I didn't, and neither did you." She smiled, pleased with herself, "You're welcome."

Eames just shook his head, walking back to the edge of the circle and carefully stepped over the rope that Cobb had a safe grip of.

"K, Arthur don't move, I'm coming for you. Ya here?"

"Please hurry." Arthur practically whimpered, his eyes shut tight against the pain of the glass in his side.

Eames walked out towards Arthur, the glass cracking under his shoes. Wary of more traps Eames tread carefully, but thankfully reached Arthur without further issue. "Alright darling, I'm here. Don't move now, this is going to sting." Eames gripped Arthur by the armpits, then hauled him to his feet.

Arthur did his best not to cry out in pain, but even still he whimpered slightly when his clothes pulled at the glass shards in his skin.

"Come here." Eames swung Arthur's good arm across his shoulder, helping him to make his way back to the others. "Easy does it."

"Eames, do me a favor and shut up." Arthur hissed between his teeth.

Eames laughed softly at the remark, shaking his head slightly as they slowly but surely made their way towards the rest of the team.

"Well I must say, I never expected you to fall for something so blatantly obvious, but here you are." Richard laughed softly.

Eames's head snapped in the direction Weilin's voice had come from, "What's your game here?"

"Oh no game at all, I'm not played games with you. A game suggests both parties are having fun. While I am just having the time of my life, I doubt you're enjoying this, unless of course you enjoy pain."

"Just ignore him, he's trying to mess with us." Arthur whispered.

Eames glowered angrily but otherwise remained quiet, helping Arthur make his way back to the circle.

"Well that's not fun, I enjoy our little banters. It seems that I will have no fun here at all." Richard sighed dramatically, "Oh well, I'll have enough fun watching you all."

"Watching us do what?" Ariadne called, still trying to located exactly where Richard was in the vast open space. They could here his voice clear as day, but the man was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he was using a giant speaker system and speaking into a microphone, Ariadne didn't put that past him.

"Watching you run like mad little mice." His smile could be heard in his voice, he really was enjoying himself.

"No, we're not running anywhere." Cobb stated smugly.

Another dramatic sigh, "I figured you'd say that. But you **will** run for me, you will **dance** for me. You know how I know?"

Eames rolled his eyes, deciding to humor the crazy man, "How?"

"Because I will give you what you want most."

"A key out of here?" Arthur suggested under his breath.

Richard laughed in fake amusement, "Funny Arthur, but no. I will give you, each other."

And then the world exploded, glass flying in every direction, the light expanding until it was almost unbearable. And then it was over, and there was the normal noises of a busy city.

"Here are the rules," Richard's voice echoed through the buildings, "I have one of the four of you. The other three have to locate each other, and find where I have my hostage hidden. If you do not find each other before time runs out, then my body guards will be cleaning up lots of blood when we wake up and you will be minus one member of your cute little group. The time's started, **dance** for me."

**A/N: Yay, my first actual cliffhanger... I think. Anywho, I'm sorry, I suck! I know it took me like _forever_ to update, but schools starting soon and I have to be ready for that. I'll do my best to continue updating but this is my first year of high school so I haven't really any idea what to expect! Thanks everyone who's kept up with me so far, I love each and every one of you! Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated! :) **


	10. Theatrics

Eames sighed, pulling irritably at the binds around his wrists. He was currently chained to a wall, suspended above a pool of water, typical. This was just perfect, he was the hostage, and in a certain amount of time he was going to be killed unless he was saved by his team who had to first find each other, and then find him and get him out of there.

In a time like this, Eames would normally tell himself to "look on the bright side," but in this particular circumstance, he couldn't see one. It would take a miracle to get him out of there.

_**Dream**_

Little did Eames know, about ten miles away, a miracle was being constructed.

Cobb and Arthur had already found each other and were now searching for the third member of their party, whoever that may be.

"Who do you think it is? The captive I mean." Arthur wondered.

Cobb shrugged, "It could be Ariadne, just to piss you off, or it could be Eames, just to piss **him** off."

"Yeah, Eames would hate being locked up. But, in your opinion, who is it? Because if we know who's being help captive, then we'll have a better idea as to where to find the person **not** being help captive."

"I don't know," Cobb said with a sigh, "I can't even pretend to have any idea what this guys going to do. What are your thoughts?"

The street was silent for a moment before Arthur replied, "Eames. He wouldn't take Ariadne just to spite me, he needs a better reason, and as far as I can tell there isn't one. But with Eames, I don't think Richard **needs** a reason."

Cobb paused to maul over Arthur's idea, "Ya know, I think you're right, nice work."

Arthur barely smiled at the compliment, his mind already trying to figure out where Ariadne and Eames would be.

_**Dream**_

Ariadne tentatively put a hand on the door knob and for the fifth time that night pulled it back off. She wasn't sure if she should leave or stay where she was. She didn't know which would better help her team, stay put so they could find her, or wander off and hope she found them, it was a tough decision.

Finally she made up her mind and pulled the door open. The street before her was empty except for the buildings that lined the wall.

_'Another ghost town.'_ She thought to herself as she made her way down the road. No projections popped out at her as she walked, even though she expected them around every corner. It was absolutely silent. And then she got an idea.

Everything was quiet, just a big empty void of quiet, so quiet, that if you dropped a needle, the sound of metal hitting cement would carry several streets over. She would use that to her advantage, except she had something a little louder in mind than a needle, a scream, perhaps.

Ariadne took a deep breath, then released it in the longest, loudest scream she had ever made. She inhaled deeply, satisfied with her work, that would do.

Three streets over Cobb and Arthur were walking when they heard the scream. Arthur stiffened, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Where's that coming from?" Cobb shouted.

"This way!" Arthur screamed back, then dashed off down the nearest street on their left.

"Arthur, Arthur slow down! You're not going to find her by running around like a mad man! We need to pinpoint exactly where its coming from."

"There's no time to be exact Cobb, she's that way!" Arthur pointed strait down the street. "We have to find her!"

"Yes, and we will. Just trust me here OK? We **will** find her."

At that moment the scream wavered, and a few seconds later cut off all together. "That way." That said together, then sprinted down the street.

Ariadne didn't have to wait for two minutes after her scream for Arthur and Cobb to come barreling down the street at full speed. Arthur stopped in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, his eyes searching her worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"

"What were you doing?"

Ariadne smiled, "I just thought that would be a good way for you guys to find me, and you did!"

Arthur's face hardened as his eyes focused on something behind her, "So did they." He said darkly.

Ariadne looked behind her and saw a pack of projections running for them, as if they were on a hunt.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't think any of them were here!"

"It's OK, just run!" Arthur gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her down the street, "Go!" He shouted to Cobb.

Dom waited for them to catch up to him before taking off at a full sprint. They ran through across streets and through buildings, and they stopped only when the pounding of feet could no longer be heard from behind them.

"What was with the scream?" Questioned Cobb as they tried to catch their breath.

"I thought you'd find me easier." Ariadne replied through gulps of air.

"Smart, scared the shit out of us, but smart." Cobb nodded his approval.

Ariadne beamed, quite proud of herself. "Thanks, I didn't mean to scare you, honest."

"We know, its alright. At least we're all together now," Arthur exhaled sharply as he stood to his full height, "Well, almost."

"Eames." Ariadne sighed.

"We're still no closer to finding him." Cobb stated darkly.

"I'll just get right on that." Arthur replied, he hadn't meant anything by it, but the comment came across more sarcastic than he had meant it to.

"Arthur come on, I thought we were over this-"

"Cobb no, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I honestly meant that I'll get right on it, I just need a moment to think."

"Oh," Cobb blinked, "I'm sorry, my fault. Any ideas?"

"How about right there?"

They turned to see Ariadne pointing to the tallest building, sitting smack dab in the middle of the city.

"Do you really think Richard would be that obvious?" Cobb looked doubtful.

"I think he'd be that theatrical." Ariadne smiled, "Face it, he likes a good show. That's all this is to him, a show, and yeah, it may be the most obvious place in the **entire** town, but how awesome of a set is in there. This is where we have to ask ourselves, is he smart enough **not** to go with the obvious choice, or is he hungry enough for a good show, to go with the theatrics?"

"There's only one way to find out." Arthur took a step forward.

"We **are** timed, you remember that don't you? If we're wrong, Eames is dead."

Ariadne shook her head sadly, "We need to start somewhere."

"Ariadne's right, we need to start somewhere and we aren't making any headway just standing here."

"Alright," Cobb nodded, "Theatrics it is."

**A/N: OK, first I have to say that I am so terribly sorry this took me so long to post. School just started, and pretty much right away I had auditions for the play, then callbacks, then the first rehearsal, and Monday I have tryouts for flags in band, not to mention homework. Another random thing, I've finally reached double digits! YAY! Thank you for everyone whose stuck with me this far, I'm going to have to beg you all to be patient with me. Please, tell me what you think, its really good motivation! :) **


	11. On Edge

Reaching the tower in the center of the city shouldn't have been that hard of a task, especially given the fact that the streets were barren. They were void of any sound whatsoever.

But it was **this** fact that made the process of walking absolutely dreadful. Because of the lack of danger, the team stalked down the streets expecting danger even where it wasn't. Every dark doorway, a threat, around every corner, a projection waiting to pounce.

"Alright, if I were Eames, where would I be hiding?" Cobb whispered as they entered the building. It was massive, that was for sure, but it looked like there weren't too many rooms where the Forger could be hidden.

"That's not the question you should be asking," Arthur replied, "The correct question would be, if I were Richard, where would I have hidden Eames?"

"The very top."

Both men turned to their only female companion.

"Look at the layout of this thing, if a good show is what you're going for, the top is our best bet."

Arthur starred at her for a minute, his lips twitched in the slightest of smiles.

Cobb also looked at her in amazement, "How do you know all this?"

"I'm the architect, this building, while it looks amazing on the outside, has actually quite a simple layout. And, I took a theatre class a couple years ago."

"Impressive."

Ariadne blushed at the compliment, but brushed it off quickly. "We'd better hurry, it'll take a while to get to the top of this tower."

Cobb nodded in agreement, stepping forward to lead the way.

The only sound in the entire building was the echo of their feet on the metal stairs. Great for a show no doubt, but horrible for stealth.

"Cobb, I don't like this." Arthur's voice was soft, but even still it was one of the loudest things in the building. "Somethings just not right."

"What do you mean?" Ariadne asked nervously.

"It's just, too quiet. I mean, don't you think Richard would have guards swarming the place? Trying to make it harder for us to reach Eames in time? Instead, its empty, abandoned; it's way too easy."

Cobb nodded his head slowly, as if he were thinking over what Arthur had said, "You thinking it's a trap?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. Now the only question is, what do you we do about it?"

"We don't have time to go back and try to find another way in," Ariadne stated. "If we go back now, Richard will kill Eames for sure!"

Cobb shook his head no, "Going back isn't an option. We'll have to keep moving forward and expect anything."

"That's all we **can** do. There aren't many other options at this point." Arthur stated.

"Be ready for anything." Cobb whispered, a knowing look on his face.

Arthur took a step forward, gripping Ariadne's arm, "Keep your gun out and ready at all times, and stay behind me."

Ariadne nodded once determinedly, pulling out her gun and holding it tightly. "Lets move."

"Are you sure you're-"

"Arthur, I'm ready, or, as ready as I'll ever be. We have to keep moving."

Arthur nodded, he wrapped a protective arm around Ariadne's waist before taking a cautious step forward.

They didn't know what to expect, but they **did** know that something was going to happen, and chances were, it wasn't going to be something good.

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the super long wait! And this chapter isn't even that long... :( Honestly, it would have been longer, but I've gotten get going to bed and I wanna give you guys something! :) I promise next chapter WILL have action, gun fighting, glass breaking, and maybe even Arthur jumping out of a window! :) Hurray! Anywho, thank you so much for being such a great audience and I hope you are enjoying this so far! Ill do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP! We've got a four day weekend coming up so I should have a bit more time... should being the key word there! Anywho, tell me what you think, any suggestions as to what should happen later on? I'm always open to suggestions! :) Have an amazing day! **


	12. Surprise, Surprise They're Still Alive

**Hey, just real quick before we begin vicky29 for your review, I would have sent you a personal message but that option is not open... I would also like to thank anyone who reviewed, added this to their favorites, or added this to their alert thing. I was totally at a loss of what to write for a while there, and then I went and read all of the nice reviews people have left me and that totally just gave me the boost I needed. It's so inspiring to see all the people who love this story and want me to continue. So, without any more delay, chapter twelve! Oh wait, I must apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar/any other stupid errors you may find in this! NOW onto the next chapter! :) **

Eames groaned, pulling again at the chains that bound him to the wall. He had been trying to get out for hours, and all he had to show for it were two very bloodied and bruised up wrists; he was never getting out of there without help.

"Well you **are** a sad little picture, aren't you?" Richard laughed, throwing his head back in glee, "You cant even get out of a simple trap like this without assistance."

"Oh stuff it Dick, I'm sure if the situation were reversed you'd be no further along than I am."

"I seriously doubt that, I clearly have a much larger intellect and therefore would have escaped those bonds and been out of this building by now."

"Well I'm **more** than willing to trade places. I can time you if you'd like."

"Oh no thank you. While the idea just sounds like so much fun, I believe your friends will be up here soon, how soon I cannot say for sure. Hell, I'm not expecting them to get up here at all, but on the slight chance that they do, I have to be ready and handcuff free to meet them."

"Really, I don't think they'd complain."

Richard shook his head, dismissing the conversations and beginning a new one, "You know, soon I'm just going to have to kill you."

"I doubt you'd shed a tear over it."

"Oh no, but I do wish to see the look on your friends faces when I kill you."

Eames blinked, "When, you said '**when** I kill you'..."

"What, you didn't honestly think I was going to let you get out of here **alive**, did you?" Richard laughed softly, "No Mr. Eames, I'm afraid this is where you will meet your end."

"You slimy bastard! You said if they found me you wouldn't kill me!"

"No, I seem to recall saying if they didn't find you in time I would kill you, I said nothing about what would happen if they found you **before** time runs out." Richard laughed, a look of pure joy on his face.

Eames yelled in anger, pulling harder on his chains, Richard only continued to laugh, relishing in the control and power he held over his prisoner's fate.

_**Dream**_

"We **must** be nearing the top by now." Cobb sighed. He had no idea how long they'd been walking, but there was no end to the staircase that he could see.

"It's designed to look like it goes on forever," Ariadne commented. She had long since abandoned carrying her gun at the ready, it rested at her side, still cocked and loaded should danger pop out of no where. "That way we begin to doubt if we're correct, and become less tense and expectant of danger. So that when we **do **get to the top, we''ll be caught off guard."

"Well its working." Arthur said dryly. He also was beginning to tire of this constant tension.

Cobb sighed, shaking his head to attempt to wake himself up, "Alright, this** is **getting ridiculous, but we can't let out guard down, if we do, and we get caught, then Richard wins."

"Wait, stop!" Ariadne yelled suddenly.

Cobb turned to her, a questioning look on his face, "Ariadne, we can't stop now."

"Yes we can, look." The architect pointed at the stairs in front of them. At first glance there was nothing wrong with them, but upon closer inspection there was definitely something off. They looked, translucent almost, like they had been constructed with some sort of foggy glass.

Arthur took a cautious step forward, gripping the railing tightly. He slid one foot over the first funny step. Nothing happened so he put a little more pressure on it. Still the stair remained in tact. Arthur looked back at the two and shrugged, as far as he could tell, there was nothing wrong with the stairs.

"Shall we?" Cobb said, making an upward sweeping motion with his hands.

Arthur turned to head up the stairs, placing his full weight on the funny step in front of him, and it shattered. He still had a firm grip on the railing, that's probably the only thing that kept him from falling.

"Arthur!" Ariadne screamed, her eyes wide with fear.

Cobb scrambled forward, leaning over the edge of the broken step, "Grab my hand!" He yelled.

Arthur looked at Cobb's outstretched hand, doubt and fear crossing his face. "I can't!"

"Yes you can! Now **grab** my **hand**!" Cobb said, hid voice was softer but more commanding than it had been before, and there was an air of panic to it.

Arthur looked at Cobb's hand, jaw clenched in determination, then threw his arm out and let go of the railing.

Cobb grunted with the effort, Arthur wasn't a heavy person, quite the opposite actually, but he was holding all of the Point Man's weight with one arm and it was more than a little difficult.

Ariadne rushed over to help, extending her hand as well. "Here, come here."

Arthur flailed his arm for a second, trying to steady his swinging body as much as possible, then grabbed for Ariadne's hand.

With combined efforts of the Architect and Extractor, Arthur was pulled back onto the steps safely, they all fell backwards in a relieved heap, breathing heavily.

"Thank you." Arthur sighed.

Cobb nodded om silent reply, knowing the Point Man would have done the same if their situations had been reversed.

Once she could breath normally again, Ariadne leaned forward and kissed Arthur repeatedly, her movements somewhat frantic.

Cobb smiled to himself, Eames would be sad he had missed this. "Now what?" He sighed, he hated to break the two apart, but they needed to keep moving.

Arthur shook his head, thinking, "We'll have to climb."

"Climb? Like, using the railing climb?" Cobb asked skeptically.

"Unless you have a better idea."

"What if the railing breaks while we're on it?" Ariadne questioned.

"Then we'll fall and wake up."

"But what if he kills us, or Eames?"

"He won't do that."

"How do you know!" Ariadne's voice was soft but slightly hysteric.

"Because he wants information from us, and he knows that if he kills one of us, we won't talk. Weather we want to admit it or not, Richard is smart. He would have thought this through.

Hesitantly, Ariadne nodded.

"He won't kill us, but that doesn't mean he won't hurt us." Cobb pointed out.

"That's why we do was he says, if we go along with this, play his games, he's less likely to do anything to us."

Cobb nodded, "My thoughts exactly.

Ariadne sighed, looking up at flight after flight of stairs that they were going to have to scale, "Then we climb."

_**Dream**_

When Richard entered the room he was laughing, but it wasn't just a small, quiet laugh, he was laughing hysterically.

"Why so giddy Dick?" Eames smiled up at the man.

"Your friends." Richard sighed, swiping a tear from his eye, "They are so entertaining."

"What did they do this time?"

"Oh, it's not what they did, it's how persistent they are. They won't give up, even when they're clearly beat."

"They're sill alive aren't they?"

Richard paused, as if thinking about that statement, "I guess you're right. But I honestly doubt they will be for much longer."

"They'll surprise you." Eames fixed Richard with a stare, and the man just glared right back.

"I seriously doubt that."

**OK, so I know I promised Arthur jumping from a window, but I've run out of time and this is all I've got typed. I really wanted to give you SOMETHING cause its been so long since I've updated. (My fault entirely, I sincerely apologize and I hope you accept this longish chapter as a peace present!) Anywho, I've got more written out, but this part coming up just played out so much better in my head, its like I can't take what I've got and transfer it to pen and paper. Ugh, why must writing be so difficult at times? Um, that is about all, I already did my spew about lovely reviewers who mean more to me than food and water! :) I'll try and get the next chapter up faster this time! (Sheepish grin) **


	13. Rematch with the Stairs

**Holy cow, I'm SO sorry! Life just kinda took off in a crazy direction for a bit, I mean, it was a good crazy but crazy is still crazy! Anywho, yeah, I'm really sorry about the uber huge delay in updates. I'm honestly going to try harder to update faster. But soccer just started along with the play so I might be busy for a little while longer. Well, now that that's done with, let's get on to what you guys REALLY want to read! XD **

Ariadne sighed, pausing to take a break and wipe the sweat from her hands. You wouldn't think so at first, but climbing vertically up a staircase using only the railing was really difficult.

"You alright?" Cobb asked, looking up at her, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, just tired is all."

Arthur halted his accent and looked down at her. "Do you want to take a break?"

"No, no I'm ok. Besides, the sooner we get to the top, the sooner we're done with this. I just want to get off these stairs and out of this dream."

"I'm afraid that's easier said than done." Dom commented bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

'Well," Cobb began, attempting to concentrate on putting one hand in front of the other and answering Ariadne's question at the same time, "I don't see an end to these stairs, and we'll be in this dream as long as Richard wants us to be here, or until time runs out."

"Whichever comes first." Arthur muttered.

"Whichever comes first." Cobb echoed/.

They continued to climb in silence, no one knew exactly what to say. Ariadne couldn't help but think that if the Forger had been there he would have known exactly what to say to lighten the mood.

"So..." Cobb finally said, "Wanna try the stairs again?"

"Sure," Arthur replied with a nod.

"Wait, I'll try it this time." Ariadne smiled, preparing to lower herself onto the steps below her.

"What, no! It might not be safe!"

"You did it last time, I'll do this time."

"Ariadne," Arthur shook his head, "You don't have to-"

"I **want** to. Quit worrying, I'll manage."

"Just, keep a tight grip on the railing."

"Arthur," Ariadne looked up at him, eyebrows raised and a ghost of a smile on her face, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

She took his silence as his consent and lowered her feet onto the steps. Cautiously, she lowered her weight onto the stair below her. For a moment everything was quiet, then the glass shattered and the only think keeping Ariadne from falling was her grip on the railing. She screamed, praying to god her hands wouldn't slip.

"Ariadne!" Cobb and Arthur screamed simultaneously.

"Hey, hey listen to me!"

Ariadne heard Cobb's voice but she couldn't make out anything he was saying over the beating of her heart in her ears.

"Ariadne!" Arthur's voice broke through, "Focus on my voice, only my voice! Nothing else, understand?"

Ariadne nodded her head frantically. "Mhm."

"Ok, I need you to pull your legs back up onto the railing ok?"

Ariadne attempted to get her leg up to the railing but she couldn't get her foot wrapped around it. "I can't reach it!" She yelled, a note of hysteria in her voice.

"I know it's hard, but you can do this. I **know** you can!"

"No Arthur, I can't!"

"Swing." Cobb said suddenly.

Ariadne looked at him, her eyes wide, "What?"

"Start swinging until you can reach the railing."

"What if I fall?"

"You won't fall!" Arthur stated.

"How can you be sure?"

"Ariadne, I promise you, you will **not **fall. Now swing."

"Ok." Letting out a calming breath, Ariadne began to swing her legs back and forth, each time coming closer to reaching the railing.

For one breathtaking moment, Cobb wasn't sure she was going to make it, then her feet wrapped around the railing and all three of them were sighing with relief.

"Next time," Arthur said, a little breathless, "I'm doing it."

Ariadne nodded without hesitation, "Agreed."

**I know, it's not much, it's hardly anything! And Arthur has yet to jump out of a window... next time, I PROMISE! If I break my promise you are all allowed to kill me, but I don't want to die so for sure next chapter Arthur will be leaping from a window! I will hopefully have a little time to type again tomorrow night. If anything, Friday night I know I'll have time so expect the next chapter then if not sooner. I'm really sorry, I'll try to be better about updating. Well, what did ya think? Was it cheesy to use the stair thing again? Please, give me some feedback! Until next time, my lovely audience! **


	14. Long Way Down

When Richard walked into the room this time he was fuming, his face so red, Eames could have very easily mistaken it for an abnormally large tomato. He began pacing in front of his prisoner, as if he'd forgotten Eames was there at all.

"What's on your mind Richie?" The Forger smiled, the man was going to kill him anyway, why not have a little fun first?

"Your friends, they're still alive."

"Told ya they'd surprise you."

Richard sighed, "Yes I suppose you did. At this rate they'll be up here within the hour."

"Fantastic! It'll be a big, happy reunion!"

Richard laughed softly, "Happy, is not how I would choose to describe it, with you dying and all."

"That is true."

"Funny, you don't seem troubled by this fact at all."

Now Eames laughed, "Let's put it this way, I've been threatened with death before."

"And?" Richard looked unimpressed.

The smile faded from his face and for one, very rare moment, Eames was completely serious, "I'm still here."

_**Dream**_

Climbing, that's all they were doing, all they **had **been doing. But for how long, hours, minutes? Ariadne couldn't say for sure. Time had melted together, forming one giant blob of the monotony known as climbing.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped, causing her nearly run into him. "What is it?" she asked tentatively, wandering if there was more danger.

He looked down at her and Cobb, a small grin on his face, "I think we made it." He moved to the side and Ariadne literally sagged with relief; a door.

It took a bit of maneuvering but all three of them were finally on the platform, standing in front of the door.

Cobb pulled out his gun and prepared to open the door, "Wait, Cobb," Arthur whispered, stopping the extractor in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have a plan?"

"Nope." Then, without pausing to think about it, Cobb opened the door and spun inside, Arthur and Ariadne on his heels.

Richard had been expecting them; **of course **he'd been expecting them. That man had been a step ahead of them the entire time. Eames was standing, chained to a wall, with a gun against his temple.

"Good to see you finally got up here." Eames said, surprisingly cheerful for the severity of the situation, "Took you long enough!"

"Now what Richard?" Cobb chose to ignore the Forger's comment and instead went straight to the point. "We've got three guns, you've got one."

"That may be, but my men will kill whoever wakes up first."

"What if you wake up first? "Cobb asked keeping Richard's attention on him as Ariadne and Arthur cautiously entered further into the room, slowly surrounding Richard.

Richard paused, appearing to think about what Cobb had said. "Well, I'd be surprised, but it really wouldn't make a difference. We would just go back into the dream and start all over again. I don't think you'd enjoy that."

"I'm sure **you **would." Eames mumbled. Richard gave him a pointed look but otherwise didn't do anything.

"But you know, this **has** been kind of boring. Believe me, your friend will never cease to amuse me, but now that you're here I'm expecting to get some **real** action."

"**Real **action, huh?" Eames turned to look at Richard, his eyebrows raised. "And how does one classify '**real **action'? Because it seems to me, that would be a matter of opinion. Is this real action, or is it still boring you?"

Richard smiled a quick, tight smile, his patience was obviously wearing thin. "Oh don't worry Mr. Eames, I'm sure your friends won't disappoint me, will you?"

"That depends," Ariadne spoke up for the first time, her voice hard and defiant, "How exciting is us taking our friend and leaving?"

"Oh your friend isn't going anywhere I'm afraid."

"What?" The trio demanded simultaneously.

"Well you didn't honestly think I was just going to **let** him leave did you?"

"That was the agreement. We find him in time, then we **all** get to leave!" Cobb's voice was growing steadily louder.

"Really, I already explained this to your friend here, I only told you what I would do if you didn't play my little game. I never said anything about when you found Mr. Eames. I had always intended to kill him."

Arthur's eyes darted to Cobb, who slowly met his gaze. Arthur glanced at Richard quickly, then back to Cobb, and Cobb immediately knew what the Point Man was thinking.

Ariadne caught one glimpse of her two team members and knew right away that they were planning something. They had that look on their faces. But it appeared they needed a distraction, so a distraction is what she'd give them. "You can't do that!" She yelled suddenly, "You **knew** how we would think! You can't just lead us on like that!"

"I agree with Ariadne!" Eames chimed in, obviously understanding what she was trying to do.

Richard turned to face Ariadne and in that moment, Cobb nodded once to Arthur.

"My dear, I think you'll find, I can do whatever I want, and you can't-" Before Richard could finish his sentence he was tackled from behind. There was the sound of glass shattering and then he and Arthur were plummeting towards to ground.

***Quick Authors note here, I had that part in my head for literally weeks before I wrote it down, and sadly, I just couldn't do the scenario justice. That's my best attempt, I wish that I could have done better for you guys. Anywho, back to the story!***

Ariadne barely had time to squeak and jump out of the way as the two men came soaring by. She ran to the now open window and peered out. 'He'll wake up before he hits the ground, he'll wake up **before** he hits the ground." She whispered to herself, but that still didn't stop her from cringing as the sound of bone smashing into cement echoed off the empty walls of the city.

Still, Ariadne had to peek at the ground below her, the only satisfaction she got was seeing that Weilin had hit the sidewalk first.

Turning back into the room Ariadne looked her two friends over; Eames had been dragged to the floor but otherwise appeared unscathed, and Cobb looked as if the sound of his friend's body getting turned to mush on the cement would haunt him for the rest of his life. God only knew it would her, Ariadne was confident her dreams would be plagued with that sound for quite some time. *

***I know they don't dream but one, Ariadne could still dream 'cause she's so new, and two, that sentence sounds really cool, if I do say so myself!***

"Come on," Cobb said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "They'll be wondering where we are." He cocked his gun, then pulled the trigger three times.

_**Dream**_

Richard didn't react the way they were all expecting him to. He wasn't outraged, his face was red, but it wasn't from anger. It was because he was laughing so hard.

"That was hysterical!" He gasped between laughs.

Arthur was sitting in the corner, he looked as if he had been prepared to fight but had given up on the defensive stance when Richard had burst out laughing, his fists were still raised halfheartedly. And for what she believed was the first time, Ariadne saw Arthur with a look of total confusion on his face. His eyebrows were raised, his mouth open slightly as if he didn't know how he was supposed to react.

"What," Cobb began, looking just as confused as his Point Man, "is going on?"

Arthur looked at him and shrugged, "I have no idea."

Richard sighed, wiping a tear from his eye, "Wow, that was just, oh my god! I expected you to put up some kind of a fight, but I **never **expected you to do something like that!"

"So, you're not... angry?" Eames questioned, "You're not going to hurt us, or punish us, or... kill us?"

"Oh I **am **angry, but I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet anyway." Richard's voice deepened, taking on a more threatening tone, 'But believe me when I say, things won 't be as easy from now on. Starting tomorrow, you're lives are going to get **very **difficult."

**Oh, aren't I evil! Ending it at a cliffhanger like that! Well, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up sometime this weekend. I would really appreciate some feedback, especially on this chapter, I just don't feel like I did such a good job... I apologize to anyone who doesn't enjoy long chapters, I'll try to keep them at a medium length to accommodate everyone! XD Well, until next time, please, tell me what you think! **


	15. Promises Kept

Richard held true to his promise, the very next day the dreams became more elaborate, the team was put under more often. It became hard to hell at times what was reality and what was a dream. They'd spend hours, days even, in one area.

Richard began visiting them less, gloating less. His guards entered only to give them food and water, and of course to put them under. On the very rare occasions when Richard came to visit them, it was only to see if they were ready to talk yet. He didn't even appear surprised anymore when they refused.

Day after day they did the same thing, the same routine, everything began to blur. The affect on the team was obvious, they were no longer attempting to plan an escape, they barely talked anymore; spending every second attempting to stay alive and identify the dream.

Eames blinked awake, slowly sitting up and taking in his surroundings, "Dream or reality?" He asked the same question every time they awoke, it became somewhat of a routine for them.

Arthur paused, taking a moment to survey the room they were in, "Reality."

"Are you certain?" Dom questioned.

"This is where we woke up."

"But what if," Ariadne spoke up, "what if he's made another dream to look exactly like this one? Or what if this is actually a dream?"

Arthur shook his head slowly, his voice filled with dread, "Then we'll have no way to tell if we're awake or not."

Eames sighed, leaning back against the cold, concrete wall, "Then we're screwed."

Arthur nodded softly, "Then we're screwed."

_**Dream**_

Richard laughed to himself, he was going to win. They'd taken the bate and fallen for the trap, and he, Richard Weilin, was going to beat the best team in the world. It had taken a lot of searching, a lot of bloodshed, but he'd finally found the best team. God only know how many teams he'd gone trough to find the best, but he finally had, and he was going to **crush** them. Richard laughed again, it was time to start phase two. This was where things got fun.

**Ok, I know, fail of a chapter... but I wanted to end it with that bit from Dick... ominous, ya think? It also bodes the question, is he even after Inception, or are his motives more, sinister? Sit on that for a bit, I don't wanna give too much away! The next chapter will be longer, and will be up soon! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are the kindling that keeps my fire burning! (oh, that's a pretty good metaphor! XD ) Until next time, live life to the fullest! **


	16. Escape

**Alright, first off I have to apologize for how long its taken me to update! I feel so bad about that. But I just got super busy towards the end of the year. I had the spring play, soccer, then finals, so I had like, zero time to write! But I've got a bit I can type up, and now that its summer, hopefully I'll have a little more time, and the updates will be a bit more regular! Anywho, enjoy! **

"OK, reality." Eames concluded. "Definitely reality."

They had just woken up in yet **another** cell. Whether it was the one they had originally woken up in or a different one, there was no way to know for sure.

"How can you tell?" Cobb almost demanded.

"I can't. But we've gotta choose at some point. Waking up and questioning whether or not it's reality does no one any good. I figured I'd just choose, and if I'm wrong, then I'm wrong."

"And if you're right?" Ariadne questioned.

"Well if I'm right, I'm bloody good at guessing."

"We don't know for sure that there **are** multiple dreams like this one." Arthur pointed out.

"But we don't know that there aren't." Ariadne countered.

The small room was engulfed in silence, no one quite sure of what to say, when it was suddenly punctured by a loud exclamation from Eames.

"I just had a thought!" He stated happily.

"Did it hurt?" Arthur teased.

"Ha ha. No." The forger stated flatly, before continuing. "What if we treat **every** dream like it's reality? If we believe we can die in every scenario we wake up in, we'll be more cautious."

Cobb shook his head doubtfully, "That's not a permanent solution."

"No, but it's a temporary plan, until we can come up with a better one."

"Well, I actually like it." Arthur looked almost surprised.

Ariadne nodded, "Me too."

Eames smiled, stretching his arms and back, "If this is reality, we should work on getting out of this cell."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Arthur questioned, also taking a moment to stretch out his long legs.

"Why, an ambush of course!"

The plan was quickly set, and no sooner had it been devised that it was set into action. Footsteps echoed off the metal doors, two sets. Just Richard's body guards coming to feed them lunch most likely.

Arthur and Cobb stood on either side of the door, Eames and Ariadne sat in the middle of the cell.

The doors opened, the two body guards walked in, and everything fell into place.

"Hey, where are the other two?" The guard on the right demanded in a deep, gravelly voice.

"What other two?" Eames questioned innocently, his eyes wide with curiosity.

A quick glare from the second guard made him crumble, and he quickly pointed towards the doors, "You mean those two?"

The guards turned around and were each met with a hard fist to the face. They fell to the floor with a satisfying thump.

"Well," Cobb sighed, looking at the two unconscious body guards, "That went well."

Arthur nodded in agreement, gently massaging his bruised hand.

"You know darling," Eames leaned in close to Arthur, "You should have just told me you didn't know how to punch correctly, and I would have been **glad **to trade places."

Arthur just smiled softly, "How about you come closer and I show you just how well I punch."

Eames's eyes darted to Arthur's fist, then back to his face, "Would you really?"

"Oh yes."

"Guys!" Ariadne called from the hallway.

"Yeah?" Eames answered for the both of them.

"Come out here."

Eames stood from his place on the floor and followed Arthur out the door. The hallway was long and dark and extended both left and right for what looked like miles.

:So," Eames looked either way then turned to the group. "Right or left?"

"Richard always comes from the right." Arthur pointed a long finger at the dark hallway, "So there's most likely an exit that way."

"But do we really want to risk running into Dick?" Eames questioned skeptically.

"Would you rather risk running into a dead end?"

"Yeah, but if we run into Dick it'll be a dead end, literally."

Cobb shrugged, "It's a necessary risk."

"So," Ariadne looked at the group, "We're going right?"

Cobb nodded in confirmation, "We're going right."

**Sorry this is so short, but my friend is coming over and I wanted to get _some_thing out there for you guys! Did you like the banter between Eames and Arthur? I will try to update again soon! I know I'm going camping next weekend, so I'll try and squeeze something in between now and then! Again, I am SO sorry! Review, please? **


	17. Pointless Games and Boring Surroundings

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys, I am SOO sorry for how long this took! I didn't expect it to take this long, honest. But I took a break and then I just lost all my inspiration to write. (sigh) But I am happy to say that I have cast this hiatus down into the deepest pits of hell! Okay, that's a bit extreme, seriously though, it is NO MORE! (yay!) So yeah, the story is completely finished, all that's left for me to do is type it up a bit at a time. So, I believe I have kept this from you long enough... **

They were walking. They had been walking for what felt like hours, but they kept going. They continued walking until the monotony of that one simple task became the only thought in their heads.

"Does Dick honestly walk this **every **time he comes to see us?"

Arthur shrugged, "He's probably got some sort of secret tunnel hidden tunnel hidden around here somewhere. Unfortunately it'll most likely be too well hidden for us to find."

"Not to mention we don't have **time **to find it." Ariadne added.

Arthur glanced at the Architect, "So how long to you suppose this hallway is?"

"About that long." Cobb pointed to a barely visible door about five feet or so in front of them.

"You know," Ariadne said thoughtfully, "This hallway probably looks longer than it actually is because of the lighting."

Eames shrugged, "It's possible, but honestly love, I don't **care **how long the bloody hall is, I just wanna get outta here."

"Don't we all." Arthur commented under his breath.

Cobb stepped forward and cautiously jiggled the handle on the door, finding it unlocked he twisted it and quickly pushed the door open. They couldn't see anything, just black.

"So" Eames started, sounding more serious than he had the entire walk, "Who would like to venture into the pitch black tunnel first?"

Arthur pulled out his gun and stepped forward, then he was enveloped by darkness.

"Arthur?" Ariadne called after not hearing anything from him, "Arthur what's going on?"

"I can't see a thing."

Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief at the voice of their Point Man.

"Can you find a light switch?"

"What do you think I'm doing Eames, sun tanning?"

"Well that's kinda of impossible because of the obvious lack of sun."

"Do you want help?" Cobb spoke up.

"No, I don't want us tripping over each other in the dark. I'm feeling along the wall, just give me a minute."

True to his word, not a long wait later the lights flipped on, revealing another long hallway. Arthur was standing on the right side, smiling at the group.

Ariadne was first to step into the hall, looking around curiously, "Is this... a hotel?"

"Appears so." Cobb replied, narrowing his eyes at one of the doors lining the wall, as if it might disappear at any second.

"Do you think we're **really **in a hotel?" Ariadne questioned.

"Doesn't matter, remember?" Eames smiled softly, "We're here not, so this is reality."

"Temporary solution!" Cobb called from down the hall.

"Until we come up with a permanent one!" Eames shouted back in a sing-song voice.

"So, do we just keep walking straight?" Ariadne asked skeptically.

"That's the plan." Arthur stepped forward and joined Cobb by the door, "Something bothering you?"

"Hm? Oh, no, it's just, why a hotel?"

Arthur laughed slightly, "You're asking me? I can't understand that lunatic any more than you can."

"I know it's just, it's a **hotel**."

"And the last time we were under we were in a hotel, is that it?" Arthur guessed.

Cobb nodded softly. Not taking his eyes off the door.

"We were also in a city, and snowy mountains. It's just a coincidence."

"Do you really believe in coincidences?"

"What else could it be? Quite being so paranoid, that's my job."

Cobb sighed, finally taking his eyes off the door. "Fine, but it'll give you grey hair."

Arthur laughed softly, "I'm pretty sure that was in the job description."

Cobb laughed as well, heading to join Eames and Ariadne down the hallway.

Arthur took a moment to survey their surroundings before doing the same.

"We should play eye-spy." Eames suggested gleefully.

"Why on earth should we do that?" Arthur snapped.

"Because I'm bored."

"But everything looks the same."

"Well then, it'll be a bloody easy game for you won't it?"

"It'll be a bloody boring game is what it'll be."

Eames narrowed his eyes at the Point Man, "Don't mock me."

Ariadne laughed to herself, falling into step with Cobb, "Do they ever stop?"

Cobb thought about it for a second, then shook his head, "No."

"Why do they hate each other so much?"

"Eames and Arthur," Cobb sighed, "They have a complicated relationship. Their personalities are polar opposites but they really don't hate each other. I think they enjoy the banter honestly, it's like a sport for them. But either one would gladly give their life for the other. They're like siblings, on the outside it looks as if they hate each other, but on the inside they really do care."

Ariadne nodded, that made sense. Sure, half the time they were around each other they were fighting, and the other half they were ignoring each other. But thinking back, she could tell they really did care about one another. Like when Eames had nearly fallen on a ton of glass shards to get Arthur off of said glass shards. Or when Arthur had jumped out a window to get Weilin away from Eames. And now, looking up at the two, she knew Cobb was right. They were like siblings, can't stand living with one another, couldn't stand living without.

Ariadne smiled softly. Sure, they were trapped in some weird place, held captive by some deranged psychopath, but all things considered it wasn't that bad. They had escaped after all. Arthur and Eames walking in front of her, bickering or chatting, she could tell the difference. Cobb walking beside her, looking on with and amused smile of his face. Smiling again Ariadne came to the conclusion that she would have been content to stay in that moment forever.

That was when her world shattered.

**A/N: Alright, I'm a jerk. I know the ending sucks, but believe me, you wouldn't be any happier if I had ended it where my next chapter ends. I'm going to be gone until Saturday, but when I get back I will type up more! Really, I am very sorry for the hugely long wait, but please, tell me what you think? :D Until next time! **


	18. Tragedy Befalls the Team

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the cliffhanger ending of the last chapter. But, as promised, here is the next one! Oh, and I always forget to do this, but I don't own any of the characters you recognize. The psycho that is causing all this crap though, he's mine. I wonder what that says about me... anywho, onto the chapter! **

It was really quite surprising how fast someone's life could fall apart. In the blink of an eye, everything changed.

One minute, Ariadne had been walking next to Cobb in a peaceful silence, the next there was a loud bang down the hall, Eames was pulling his gun out and Arthur was sinking to the ground.

Cobb and Ariadne reacted immediately, sprinting to the aid of their fallen friend.

_'No!'_ Ariadne's mind screamed at her. _No no no no NO!' _From the look on Cobb's face his thoughts were along the same lines.

Ariadne crashed to her knees next to Arthur, ripping open his suit to find an already large blood stain seeping through the light fabric of his dress shirt.

A door opened and shut near the end of the hallway and a man they'd never seen before took off running. With a cry of rage Eames started in a full-on sprint after the culprit.

"Eames!" Cobb shouted, but the Forger was already too far away.

Ariadne held Arthur's head in her lap as Cobb attempted to stem the blood flow from the bullet wound. The Point Man flinched as Cobb pushed harder, blood seeping through the Extractor's already soaked hands.

"Arthur I am so sorry. I am so, so, **so **sorry. I'm gonna get you outta this, I promise. We'll make it out of this one, we've been through worse." The older man continued muttering to himself until he was cut off.

"Cobb," Arthur's voice was weak, his strength already failing. With one look Cobb knew what he was saying. He wasn't going to make it out of this one, the wound was too bad. He couldn't just miraculously heal. He was **going** to die.

Cobb shut his eyes angrily, knowing his friend was right but still refusing to accept that fate. When he opened his eyes again, he let out a sigh, then took his hands off the Point Man's chest.

"What?" Ariadne looked at Cobb frantically. "You can't just give up!" She planted her own hands over Arthur's chest, trying to keep the life-saving liquid inside his body.

"Ariadne-" Cobb began, but she shook her head with rage.

"No! We can't just give up! We have to be able to do something! We have to-" She gasped mid-rant as Arthur's cold hand touched her warm one. Tears sprang to her eyes as she gazed down at the man she loved. "No." She whispered softly.

Cobb felt tears prick the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, not yet.

Ariadne leaned down close to Arthur, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I love you." She said, as if that simple statement would save Arthur's life.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear, then tenderly placed a kiss on her wet cheek. "Cobb," Arthur turned to the Extractor, breathing becoming more difficult by the second. "Cobb, what if this isn't a dream?"

Cobb could tell the Point Man was truly terrified of this concept. "It is" He stated firmly.

"But how do you know?"

"Because it's not my reality, not without you."

"Then what if, what if we're levels down in the dream, what if I-"

"I will find you Arthur. I promise. Once we get out of this mess, I will come for you."

Arthur smiled weakly, his mind able to relax slightly thanks to Cobb's promise. Pain coursed through his body and he found breaking was nearly impossible. "Cobb, I'm scared." His voice was barely audible, little more than a whisper, but even that one small statement brought tears to the Extractor's eyes.

"Me too. " He confessed softly, holding his Point Man. "Me too."

Arthur coughed wetly, blood staining his pale lips; then his breath hitched in his throat, his eyes lulled back in his head, and his body relaxed.

Ariadne let out a soft whimper, her head resting on Arthur's unmoving chest.

Eames stalked back around the corner angrily, gun still in hand. "I lost him." The Forger confessed bitterly. He looked sadly at Arthur's prone form, at Cobb and Ariadne. He couldn't take this anymore. They had been chased, beaten, locked up, all for what? Some **stupid **secret. And now Arthur was dead!

Deep down Eames knew the severity of the secret they held onto. The damage someone like Dick could ever do if they got their hands on it, but right at that moment, Eames didn't give a damn what Inception was used for.

Suddenly, Eames let out a cry of rage, kicking and punching the walls unfortunate enough to be close to him. After a couple minutes he sank to his knees in defeat, angrily swiping a stray tear that had slipped from his eye. He wouldn't cry, he **wouldn't**.

But then there were arms around his shoulders, and long brown hair on his arms. He could feel Ariadne's shoulders shaking, knew his shirt was being stained by her tears. And that was when he broke. The tears fell down his face and his hands gripped her arms so tight he was afraid he'd leave a bruise. But neither one cared, bruises were such trivial wounds compared to the one they had received. Bruises would take a week at most to heal, but this, even if Arthur lived, the emotional scarring left form watching as their friend died would never go away. It would get better over time, but it would always be there.

**Alright, I know, another short chapter. With such a horrid ending! I feel so terrible for doing this but you know, plot and stuff... Yeah, I will hopefully post a couple chapters in this coming week. We have off from school so I should be able to find time to type. Although my sister is coming home from college... I will make time for you guys! Love you all, please tell me what you think. Even if you hate right now! Believe me, I hate me too! **


	19. Realization Dawns

**A/N: Well hello wonderful people of the fanfiction world! You have no idea how happy I am to be able to say that I have another update for you! It wasn't long ago that I was struggling with this story so bad, I honestly didn't know if I could ever finish it. But you helped me through it, all of your reviews pushed me to give you the chapters and the closure you deserve! On that note, I have a review reply! **

**Guest: I'm sorry you find where I stopped the last chapter annoying! Here is an update for you, and I will try my best to keep writing Eames the way you like him! :D **

**Yay, now, onto to next chapter! **

They sat in the hallway, unmoving, for what felt like a lifetime. No one wanted to move, to break the spell that had enveloped them all.

Finally, with a deep breath, Cobb stood, starring sadly at Arthur's prone form.

"We should probably get going."

"What's the point?" Eames replied bitterly. "Once Dick figures out that we're not going to give him the secret to Inception he's just gonna kill us."

"Don't give up." Cobb growled. "Not now. We haven't lost yet."

"Lost," Eames laughed bitterly, "We lost the moment we woke up in this hell hole!"

"We can still fight him! We can go through with this plan, try and break out!"

"How are you so calm about this?" Eames stood and stalked over to Cobb," Have you just convinced yourself this is a dream? Because then you have to wake up and face the fact that this might be reality!"

Cobb shook his angrily, "Believing this is a dream is the only thing allowing me to keep going at this point. Because for this not to be a dream, I couldn't deal with that."

"Well like it or not this may actually **be **reality! That was the plan, treat everything like reality. What happened to that?!"

"Do you really want to convince yourself that Arthur's gone, that he's not coming back?" Cobb demanded.

"I want to be prepared for it!" Eames snapped back.

Cobb was about to shout a reply when a small voice capture both men's attention.

"What are we going to do with his body?" Ariadne asked softly.

Cobb's voice caught in his throat as he starred at the broken girl in front of him.

"We can't take him with us." Eames practically whispered.

"So we just leave him here?" Ariadne's eyes filled with tears at the thought.

"We'll come back for him." Cobb stated. "Once we get this all figure out, we'll come get him."

Ariadne nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She bent down and kissed Arthur one last time before standing, placing his head on the ground gently.

Eames walked over, the smile he always wore gone, the ever-present gleam in his eyes was very nearly extinguished. "I'm sorry love, we have to keep moving. Dick's man had probably already told him where we are."

Ariadne nodded. She grasped Eames's hand in a vice-like grip, then, with a deep breath, she stepped away from Arthur's body.

_**Dream**_

"God dammit!" Cobb shouted, kicking the wall angrily. "All this, for a dead-end!"

Eames slumped against the wall, rubbing his temples as he slid to the floor. "This just doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?" Ariadne inquired, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"We were heading for a dead-end, we weren't getting anywhere. So why go through the trouble? Unless..." Eames's mumbling had captured the attention of Cobb as well as Ariadne.

"What is it?" Cobb practically demanded.

"We were walking towards a dead-end!"

'_Have we not already established that fact?' _Ariadne thought to herself. She smiled sadly as she realized it was most likely something Arthur would have said, with at least one insult snuck in there as well.

"We weren't getting anywhere!" Eames continued rambling, "But still one of Dick's men pops out and shoots Arthur! I was standing right next to him, but do I get shot, no! So what's the point?!"

Ariadne eyed him skeptically, "What are you implying?"

"I am such an idiot!" Eames stood, pacing down the hallway. "It's been starring me in the face but I was too blind to see it!" Eames was shouting now and if Ariadne didn't know any better she'd say the stress of the situation had finally gotten to the Forger and he had completely flipped his lid.

"Spit it out Eames!" Cobb shouted, brining the Brit down to earth.

"Okay! Well, while we were walking Arthur was talking about how if we were in a dream there would be ways we could tell, no matter how hard anyone tried to hide them!"

"And how do we do this? It's not as if there's a surplus of subconscious we can talk to." Cobb snapped.

"Right. But if we watch the way people move and talk, that might give something away!"

"The guards **did **seem a little mechanical." Ariadne commented thoughtfully.

"You could chalk that up to brainwashing. Eames, you have anything else?"

"In fact I do. Through the stress of the situation we forgot the number one question, how did we get here? Think about it, how did we get to that cell what all this started?"

"We were drugged." Cobb deadpanned.

"Yes but even still, we'd remember **some**thing! Think about it!"

Ariadne shook her head slowly, "I can't remember anything."

Eames smiled, "Exactly."

Cobb's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, " Are you saying that when we woke up, it was a dream?"

Ariadne's eyes widened, "We've been dreaming the whole time!"

The Forger's smile grew, "Yes! **That's **what Arthur was getting at. **That's **why Dick had him killed!"

Ariadne smiled as well, crossing the short distance between her and the Forger, "Eames you are a genius!" She laughed, kissing the man's forehead.

Eames shrugged, "Arthur did most of the work but, I try."

"But that's not going to help us get out of here." Cobb stated, ever the Johnny Rain Cloud.

The smiles fell and the gloom, and despair, and **helplessness **were back like an infection, blanketing them all.

"Maybe we could-"

Whatever Eames was about to say was lost as the ground began to quake and the entire hallway lurched to the right. Arms flailed, Ariadne screamed, then everything went black.

**Gosh, I am a horrible person with all these cliff endings! I'm terribly sorry, honest I am. I will try my best to get the chapter up tomorrow, or maybe even tonight yet! Until then, let me know what you think? **


	20. Awake and Alive

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. School is currently kicking my butt; we've been getting so much work recently! But hey, I had some time so; I typed this up for you guys! I hope you like it! Oh, and the title is actually a song by the band Skillet so I can take no credit for that! **

"There you are. Come on, come back to us. That's it."

Ariadne clutched head, the pain was so intense it was nearly blinding. Stupid Yusuf and his stupid new chemicals and his stupid tests- Ariadne snapped her eyes open, sitting up so fast her vision swam. "Yusuf?"

"Whoa, careful there! Yes it's me."

She starred at him almost desperately, as if she wanted to believe he was actually there but she just couldn't. "Is it really you?"

Yusuf nodded a sad smile on his face. "Yes it really is me."

Ariadne squealed with delight, lunging forward and hugging the Chemist so tight he could barely breathe.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up at Eames. Ariadne stood from her seat and hugged him as well. They both laughed as he picked her up and twisted her around in a circle.

"Wait." Cobb's hard voice broke through their barrier and their smiled fell.

Eames cast his gaze over to where Cobb was sitting, glancing warily at Saito. "Tell me something only Saito would know."

"Do you want to take a leap of faith, or become an old man, filled with regret." Saito whispered.

"Waiting to die alone." Cobb finished, his body visibly relaxing.

Eames shouted with joy, picking Ariadne back up. "We did it!" He shouted it.

"We did it!" She replied. Then a thought hit her and her smile fell. She wiggled out of the Forger's grasp, looking up at Saito and Yusuf. "Arthur?" She question, her eyes wide with fear and anticipation.

Yusuf shifted uncomfortably, averting his gaze to the floor.

Saito's face became solemn. "He didn't wake up with the rest of you. I can only think that something happened in the dream?"

"He was shot." Eames stated softly.

Ariadne felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes, she had to remind herself that Arthur was **not **dead, he was **not **gone forever.

"I'm going to get him." Cobb stated. Eames and Ariadne both moved as if to go with him but he shook his head firmly. "You two stay here."

Ariadne shook her head fiercely.

"No way!" Eames declared angrily.

"Listen! I don't want to argue! I'm going to go down to Limbo, by myself. I will find Arthur and bring him back, but I don't want to have to worry about your safety on top of that."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ariadne agreed grudgingly. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Any other day Ariadne would have argued till Cobb finally conceded, but now she was just too tired, and too broken to put up a fight.

Cobb laughed softly, shaking his head. "No, no you most certainly don't. Yusuf, hook me up."

Yusuf picked up a cord from the device in the middle of the room, "Find Arthur and get out as quickly as possible."

"Well I wasn't planning on spending a vacation there." Cobb made a sad attempt at sarcasm but Eames could tell he was nervous. "See you in a bit." Cobb stated, smiling at the group before he fell asleep and the room went silent.

"How did you find us?" Ariadne asked quietly.

"Do you remember what we were doing before this?"

Ariadne glanced up at Eames, then they both shook their heads. "No, sorry." Ariadne replied.

"Oh don't apologize. We were working another case, a man named Phil Williams."

"But, why was Cobb here?" Eames spoke up. "After the Fischer job he retired."

"Yes he did. But we were having some problems with this job, for starters we couldn't find a decent extractor. So we called him up and asked him to do one last job, for old times' sake."

"How come we were all in the dream and you weren't? And how did Saito get here?" Ariadne questioned.

"Well, I went out to get some more supplies for a chemical concoction I was brewing." Yusuf replied. "A new sedative for you to use. When I got back the warehouse was a mess, desks overturned, papers everywhere, and you were nowhere to be seen. So I called Saito, I knew he'd be able to help."

"How'd you find us?" Eames diverted the group's attention to Saito.

The old Japanese man smiled knowingly. "I have a whole squad of private investigators, they are all **very **good at their jobs."

The room fell silent, no one quite sure of what they should say.

"What about Dick!" Eames demanded suddenly.

"You must mean Richard Weilin. He's been locked up, somewhere far away where he's never to see the light of day again."

"Good, good." Eames nodded his head, in his opinion that was **way **too mild a punishment for the man. The group fell silent, the room lapsing into silence once again.

Ariadne waited quietly, twiddling her thumbs nervously. What appeared to be hours were probably only minutes in retrospect, even so, when Cobb groaned and opened his eyes it wasn't soon enough.

"Did you find him?" Eames, Yusuf, and Ariadne demanded simultaneously.

Cobb smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I did."

**A/N: And there you are. Now all the drama with the dreams is over... or IS it. Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN! Review please? **


	21. Unforeseen Complications

**A/N: Hey everyone, happy belated Christmas! This is a late present!**

"Arthur."

A distant voice, very far away, a warm hand on his shoulder, a soft shake, the voice again. "Arthur, wake up."

He didn't want to, he didn't want to move, didn't want to open his yes.

"Come on, open your eyes. I know you can hear me, don't you dare pretend you can't!" A new voice layered with a thick British accent and coated in desperation but masked with sarcasm and laughter.

"Arthur please, **please **wake up!" A third voice whispered this one definitely female.

He really didn't want to listen to them, he wanted nothing more than to sink into a black abyss and never come out again. But something was tugging him, pulling at his insides. He didn't **want **to wake up but he was curious as to who the voices belonged to. Something told him that he should've been able to place them but he couldn't. Maybe if he just glanced at them...

Slowly, he forced his eyes open, taking in the scene. Three people were crowded around him, all wearing smiles and looks of utter relief.

"Never thought I'd say this but **blimey **it is good to see you." The Brit stated, slapping his shoulder in a friendly manner.

He glanced down at his shoulder but before he could even ask about it there were arms around him. She was whispering into his ear, her cheeks were wet.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She planted kiss after kiss on his face, but pulled back, confused when he didn't say anything. "Arthur?"

The third person in front of him, another man, looked at him, worry across his face, "Arthur?" The man's voice was a little more demanding than the woman's.

"What's wrong mate?" The Brit asked, the smile fading from his face.

"I'm sorry but," He looked at the three people in front of his, at the two others standing behind them, "Who are you?"

**A/N: Ha! And now I will commence+ beating you all in the face with a frying pan. Or, that's the effect I was hoping for! I will post the next chapter ASAP seeing as this one was so short! Merry Christmas to everyone and happy New Year! **


	22. Unwinding

**A/N: Well, two chapters in one day, Merry Christmas indeed! I feel so bad, poor Arthur can't catch a break! Before I start this chapter off I would like to give a big thank you to Thirteen Fifteen. Well, Thirteen... lol. Thanks for all your support and kind words! This chapter is dedicated to you, unless you don't like it. Then the next one can be yours! **

"I don't understand," Cobb whispered to himself, pacing back and forth in front of where the group was sitting. "This just doesn't make any sense."

"So, my name is Arthur?"

Ariadne nodded with a smile, "Yes."

The two were sitting on the ground a little ways away from Cobb and the others, whispering quietly back and forth.

"Do you remember my name?" She questioned hopefully.

Arthur took a moment, his brow furrowing in concentration. He sighed in defeat, shaking his head, "I've got nothing. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm Ariadne."

"Ariadne. What about the British man?"

"That's Eames."

"Arthur, Ariadne, Eames," Arthur stated, pointing to each of them in turn.

"That's right. The man pacing, that's Cobb."

"Cobb." Arthur said, as if testing the name out. "And he's the leader of this group?"

"You could say that, yeah. Ok, the man with dark skin, he's Yusuf. And the Japanese man is Saito." Ariadne pointed to the two men individually, then turned to Arthur expectantly.

"Arthur, Ariadne, Eames, Cobb, Yusuf, and Saito."

Ariadne smiled happily, "Correct!"

"And we all work together?"

"You could say that."

"I don't understand!" Cobb shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hey," Eames stood, walking over to Cobb, "You've said it yourself, Limbo is a crazy place. Maybe something happened down there, something that caused all this."

Arthur sat up straighter, looked slightly worried but mostly confused. "Am I sick?" He asked.

"No." Cobb answered immediately.

"Then what's wrong with me? Why don't I remember anything?"

Cobb sighed, shaking his head in defeat." I don't know."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Saito spoke up, "But we should be leaving. I have a safe house set up for all of you, I will take you there."

"Thanks Saito." Ariadne whispered, standing to leave. "Come one Arthur." She helped him to stand, guiding him towards the door.

"This safe house," Eames began, walking towards Saito. "How safe is it?"

"Only the best." Saito reassured. "I made sure of it. No one will be able to find you there."

"Thanks mate."

"It's not a problem Mr. Eames."

_**Dream**_

"Wow." Ariadne said as she looked around the giant house they'd been driven to.

"Oh," Saito stood in the doorway, "Did I say **house**?" He laughed softly before closing the door and leaving them alone.

"Cobb, how long are we going to stay in hiding?" Eames demanded.

Cobb shrugged, "As long as it takes. We don't know how much heat this Weilin issue is going to attract. We can't risk going back home, not until this dies down."

"But your kids-" Ariadne began but Cobb cut her off.

"It's not like I'm enjoying this!" He snapped harshly causing the entire group to jump. "I'm sorry." He apologized, "It's just- it seems like I just got home and now I can't go back."

"But we will be able to go back." Ariadne reassured.

"I know." Cobb whispered, "I know."

"So now what?" Arthur spoke after a moment of silence.

Eames laughed bitterly, "That's a good question. I don't know about you but I am starved. After supper we could play a card game, my personal favorite is Go Fish."

"This isn't a joke Eames." Cobb warned.

"I'm not joking. We're going to be here for a while, I was just thinking of ways to keep us sane. When you go mad from boredom I'll just say I told you so."

"With any luck we won't be here long enough to go mad from boredom. Hoe about we go get situated in our rooms." Cobb suggested; he was tired of the British man's apparent lack of regard for their current situation. He really just wanted to be alone.

"Alright." Ariadne agreed hesitantly, "Arthur, I'll help you find your room if you'd like."

A look of relief washed over Arthur's face, "Thanks, Ariadne?" He said quietly as they ascended the stairs.

Ariadne smiled, "That's right. So, do you have any preference as to what your room looks like?"

Arthur turned to face Ariadne, a look on his face that was so **un**like Arthur she couldn't help but laugh. He'd had one eyebrow raised; his eyes were wide but teasing at the same time, as if to say _'What do __**you **__think?' _

In an instant his face fell, his eyes portraying confusion with a hint of worry, "What?"

"Nothing, just the look on your face was so funny."

Suddenly Arthur's entire body sank leaving Ariadne wondering what she's done. "It's not something the other Arthur would have done, is it?" He stated, his voice disappointed.

That's when Ariadne's heart broke in half. She wanted Arthur back, **her **Arthur back, more than anything, but the person standing before her **was **her Arthur, minus all the memories and experiences. "No, probably not." She answered the question that had been spoken. "But that's not a bad thing!" She stated quickly when his face fell even further.

"What if they never come back?" Arthur asked, his voice barely audible, "What if everything, all the memories, everything that happened, is gone forever?"

"Then you'll just have to make new ones." Ariadne smiled softly. "Is this room okay?" She asked, leaning over to open a door behind them.

"This room is as good as any other I guess. I don't know what kind of room I prefer anyway." Arthur stated with a shrug.

"Go get some sleep."

"I will try."

"Good night." Ariadne said with a smile.

"Good night." Arthur replied, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

**A/N: And there you have it! I will try and keep the updates coming but I can make no promises! Good day and good night everyone! **


	23. Early Hours and Attempted Egg Sandwiches

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I can't believe the response I've been getting to this story, really, it's amazing. You are all so nice and your support is so encouraging! So, here's the next chapter! Oh, also, I don't own Inception or any of its characters! **

Eames rolled around in the bed he had chosen. He glanced up at the clock and glared icy daggers when he saw that it was only 2:17. Not late enough to be considered a 'normal' time to get up.

Truth be told, Eames couldn't sleep. His body didn't want to relax and every time he closed his eyes images from their horror story flashed behind his eye lids; images that usually ended with a still, blood covered Arthur on the floor.

Eames sat up and rubbed his hands over his tired face, damn he needed a shave. Deciding to just screw any hopes of normalcy Eames pulled the covers off and headed for the door. He had never once claimed to be normal in the first place.

The house was dark and quiet; everyone was most likely asleep, or trying to sleep anyway.

Figuring he'd have the house all to himself, Eames headed for the kitchen, nothing like a snack and 2:30 in the morning. But as he headed for the stairs something caught him off guard, a slight breeze coming from down the hall.

Instead of descending the steps Eames stayed to the right and continued walking down the hallway. He bypassed a door leading to a bedroom and went straight to the balcony at the end of the hall. The door was slightly ajar and the Forger could just make out Arthur's slim form in the dim light.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eames asked as he stepped out into the cold.

Arthur turned at the sound of the voice, the wind rustling his hair slightly, making him look years younger than he actually was. "I know you. I look at you, and you're familiar. But as for actual memories, you're not there. None of you are." Arthur's eyes were wide and full of the most emotion Eames had ever seen displayed on the Point Man's face.

Eames gave a sad smile, "Cobb said you'd get better. We were talking earlier and he said, eventually, you'd get your memories back."

"Cobb said," Arthur scoffed. "I get the feeling Cobb's said a lot of things."

Eames didn't reply, he only starred at the man before him silently.

After a while Arthur glanced up, eyes wide and wondering, "Do you trust him?"

Eames smiled, "Most of the time."

"Did I trust him?" Arthur asked, almost hesitantly.

"With your life."

With a sigh Arthur sat down on the balcony, lacing his slender legs through the wooden support beams that held the railing. "Couldn't sleep?" He questioned conversationally.

"Not a wink." Eames replied, following Arthur's motions and sitting on the wooden floor next to him.

"Me neither." Arthur laughed bitterly, "Most people can't sleep because they have too much on their minds. I can't sleep because there's not enough on mine."

Eames laughed softly, "It'll get better."

"Yeah."

"What do ya say we go get some breakfast?"

Arthur glanced at the British man, one eyebrow cocked in skepticism, "It's 2:50 in the morning."

"So? I'm hungry and I want food, what do ya say?"

Arthur laughed softly, he stood with a shrug, "What the hell, why not?"

Eames stood as well, a smile on his face. "Fantastic! I'm in the mood for eggs, you?"

"Whatever you're having."

_**Dream**_

Ariadne awoke to the smell of toast and the mumbled sound of people talking. She currently occupied the only downstairs bedroom, it was down the hall from the kitchen, and based on where the sound was coming from and the ever present smell of something burning, she guessed someone was attempting to cook some food.

Glancing at the clock she groaned at the numbers that seemed to be glaring at her, 3:17. Who would be cooking at 3:17 in the morning?!

Ariadne pulled the covers off her bed and grudgingly made her way to where the smell was emitting from.

"How do you burn toast?" Eames's British accent floated down the hall.

"How was I supposed to know that it was on too high a setting!" Arthur shouted back.

The sight was actually rather funny. Eames had his arms held out by his sides, a look of utter astonishment on his face. Arthur's arms were crossed over his chest, and the offending piece of toast was sitting atop the counter, black as the night sky out the window. The toaster was still smoking. Both men were wearing nothing but their boxers, their hair was messy, and Ariadne couldn't help but giggle.

Both men jumped at the noise, a surprised expression on their faces when they saw Ariadne in the doorway.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Arthur was the first to recover.

"No, I was awake." She lied quickly, not wanting to make either of them feel bad. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're **attempting **to make egg sandwiches but someone here burned the bread!" Eames gave a pointed look towards Arthur.

"It was only one piece!" He defended, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Anyway, now that the toaster's finished smoking, would you like one dear?"

Ariadne shrugged, taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Sure, why not. Nothing like eggs at 4 am."

"My thoughts exactly." Eames smiled, pulling out another egg from the refrigerator.

"Might as well pull out one more Eames." Cobb called from the stairway.

"Brilliant! We can all have a sandwich. That is, if Arthur can manage making the toast."

"Would you let that go!"

"It's almost as if nothing's changed between them." Cobb whispered, taking a seat on the stool next to Ariadne.

She laughed with a small nod, "Boys will be boys I guess."

"Have you talked to him?"

"About what?"

"Well, you two."

Ariadne's smile fell, her eyes becoming dark. "No."

"You have to talk to him."

"Listen Cobb, I don't want the lecture form you. I watched as the man I love died, I came to terms with the fact that he could be gone forever. And then he came back, and I was just **so **relieved. But then he didn't know us, he didn't recognize us. So no I haven't talked to him yet because I couldn't deal with it, the look on his face as I had to explain that he and I-" Ariadne stopped mid-sentence as her breath hitched, tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay." She swiped the water from her eyes and smiled, "I'll have to deal with it eventually."

"Eventually can be whenever you are ready." Cobb reassured.

"Yeah." Ariadne smiled again, releasing s shaky breath. "I guess I'm just, holding onto this magic hope that he'll just wake up and be himself again."

Cobb nodded, a sad smile on his face.

A loud yelp drew their attention to the cooking duo, **some**thing had happened between the time Cobb and Ariadne turned their heads. While everything had **appeared **normal when the pair had last looked, it was anything but now.

Eames and Arthur had a glob of butter on their noses. Arthur had a smug look on his face, Eames on the other hand appeared as if he was attempting not to shriek. The Forger gasped as he shuffled his legs, Ariadne watched in amusement as an ice cube fell from his trousers.

"That was unforgivable." He stated with a glare.

"Oh bite me." Arthur shot back. So Eames did.

Ariadne laughed as she watched the two friends banter. It was not only amusing to watch but it also gave her hope. Hope that somewhere in there was the Arthur she knew and loved. Hope that slowly, he would come back, appear a little at a time.

With the realization that she was more than likely not getting an egg sandwich anytime soon she slipped off the stool and headed towards her room. She could still hear the two arguing as he shut her door; at least some things never changed.

**A/N: Holy cow guys, we're almost done! Seriously, there's only like, five more chapters left. I can't even believe how far I've come…. Wow. Thanks so much for all the support, I will post the next chapter as soon as humanly possible. Oh, also, there is a flu going around my school and I just wanted to send out my personal warning for everyone to stay healthy. I'm sitting in a chair right now desperately hoping I don't have whatever is going around, 'cause that would suck. So yeah, stay safe, stay healthy, all that jazz! Until next time! **


	24. A Second Attempt at Breakfast

When Ariadne awoke for the second time the house was silent. She glanced up at the clock on her nightstand, 9:46. It was still relatively early but Ariadne was feeling restless and she knew the chances of her actually falling back asleep were slim to none.

"Maybe I can have that sandwich now." She thought to herself as she exited the bedroom.

As she'd suspected the kitchen was empty, but there were dirty dishes in the sink. Apparently they'd gotten their eggs after all.

Ariadne opened the fridge and grabbed an egg. She quickly washed the small frying pan and set it on the burner with a small slab of butter inside. She placed two slices of bread in the toaster, waiting to actually toast the bread till the egg was almost done.

Glancing at the pan and seeing that the butter had melted Ariadne expertly cracked her egg, smiling softly as it began to sizzle. She pushed the bread down in the toaster right after she flipped the egg. She sprinkled salt and pepper on the egg as if cooked. When the toast popped up she turned the burner off and buttered the golden bread quickly. As a final touch she put a slice of cheese on the top of the still cooking egg then flipped it onto her toast.

"You're very good at that."

The sudden voice from behind her caused Ariadne to jump, very nearly making her drop the hot frying pan she was just going to place in the sink. "Arthur," She stated with a sigh, "How long have you been there?"

Arthur shrugged, "Long enough to know that if I ever want an egg sandwich I should talk to you."

Ariadne smiled sheepishly, "College ya know? I had to cook for myself a lot."

"Still, my first attempt ended up on the floor, and Eames burned his."

"Sounds like you were having fun. Did you ever get your sandwiches?"

"Eventually. Although, I think we're going to owe Saito some more eggs."

"I don't think he'll mind."

"He seemed nice."

Ariadne nodded, "He is."

After a moment of awkward silence Arthur spoke up, "How do we know him?"

"Well it-"Ariadne began, "No one's said anything to you about him?"

Arthur shook his head, "No."

"And, the words Inception or Fischer, they don't mean anything?"

"They're just words."

"Listen, I'm not sure I should tell you. Cobb said you'd get better but, I think you need to get better on your own."

"Yeah and how long is that going to take?" Arthur shot back.

Ariadne jumped at the tone in his voice. She'd never heard Arthur sound legitimately angry before, he was always so calm and collected.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before she had a chance to reply.

"No you-" Ariadne sighed, trying to get her voice under control. "You don't have to apologize. Um, I'm gonna go eat this in my room." She grabbed her plate and left the kitchen without another word.

Arthur watched her leave, he was at a loss as to what he should do. With a sigh he headed out to the balcony upstairs, the cool air had felt good earlier.

To his surprise the door was already unlocked, and sitting on the ground was Eames. Arthur opened the door silently, "Are we going to make a habit out of this?"

Eames jumped slightly but expertly covered it up with a smile and a shrug, "If you want."

"Can I sit?"

Eames patted the space next to him enthusiastically, "Go right ahead!"

Arthur sat down with a sigh, the Forger took one look at him and knew something was up. "What's wrong?" He tried not to sound too demanding.

Arthur's eyes darted to the Forger's face, "How do you know something's wrong?" He asked in such a way Eames couldn't tell if he was confirming the question or just being curious. If the Forger hadn't known any better he may have been fooled.

"You may not have any memories of who you are, but believe me when I tell you, I know from your facial expressions when something is bothering you. That part of you, hasn't changed at all."

Arthur smiled with a soft grunt in reply.

"Honestly," A serious look captured Eames's face, "I won't tell anyone, it'll be like Vegas."

Confusion crossed over Arthur's features, "What?"

"Um, it's like a saying. 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' so, 'what happens on the balcony' oh you get it! I won't tell anyone what we say!"

Arthur laughed softly, "Wouldn't that have been easier to say to begin with?"

"No." Eames retorted indignantly.

Arthur turned to fully face the Forger, his eyebrows were raised slightly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Finally Eames cracked, "Okay yes, but that's not the point!"

The smile broke free and in that single moment Arthur looked more innocent and young than Eames had ever seen him. "Seriously now," Eames's face grew somber, "What's wrong?"

Arthur sighed, averting his gaze to stare at the ground, "I just," He sighed heavily, "I feel like I'm doing everything wrong. Like the way I'm acting is not how the real Arthur would act, I mean, Cobb won't even talk to me and any time Ariadne and I begin a conversation she looks like she's attempting to hold back tears!"

"Whoa hey, fist off, cut it out with the **real **Arthur crap. You a**re **the real Arthur! And you may not remember how you used to act but you're still you! Nothing's changed!"

"Then why won't they talk to me?!" Arthur had the most lost, hopeless look on his face, Eames's heart almost shattered right then and there.

"Listen, you don't remember what happened to us but, it was traumatizing, to say the least. It'll take them a while to cope with it."

"You seem to be doing just fine."

"I-" Eames sighed, this time he was the one to stare at the ground, "I'm dealing with my own problems, I am just coping with them differently."

"How are you coping with your problems?"

The Forger continued to stare at the ground, he opened his mouth as if to reply, but he quickly shut it again and remained silent. Eames was thankful Arthur didn't press the issue any further because the truth was he awoke late at night drenched in sweat, his entire body vibrating, images of their ordeal plaguing his dreams. The truth was he tried to spend as much time with Arthur was he could because he was terrified if he looked away for just one second it would all disappear.

**A/N: Aw, poor Eames. I'm such a mean person! And I know they technically aren't supposed to have dreams any more but I'm allowed to cheat, I'm writing the story! Until next time! :D **


	25. A New Found Hope

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I am SOOO sorry! This took way too long and the horrible part is I really have no excuses. I mean, I have been busy but I feel as if I should have found a way to type something! So, I'm going to attempt to finish this VERY soon. It's honestly almost reached the end. I'm going to attempt to finish it within the week but in case that doesn't happen it'll be at least one more week before I'll be able to post it online. Anywho, it's been WAY too long for this, so without further delay, here's the next chapter! **

Ariadne sat on her bed glaring icy daggers at her dirty dishes, as if they were the cause of all her problems. How could she be so stupid? Why was she even feeling like this? She should be happy, Arthur was alive. He was still with them, still breathing even though she had watched as his heart had stopped. She should want to spend every waking moment with him, but whenever she tried talking to him she just couldn't.

Running her fingers through her hair Ariadne came to the conclusion that this was Arthur, and she wasn't going to waste any more time sitting and wallowing in her own self-pity. She loved him and she would help him get through this.

All of a sudden Ariadne was overcome with a deep desire to see Arthur, hold him, to kiss him. She stood and practically ran from the room, searching the house for the Point Man.

As Ariadne headed upstairs she felt a cool breeze from the balcony. "Arthur?" She called as she pulled the doors all the way open.

Not one but two pairs of curious eyes turned to stare up at her.

"Oh uh- Eames. I-I'm," Ariadne stammered, feeling foolish.

Eames stood with a smile, "I'm thirsty, I'll go get us something to drink."

"Thank you." Ariadne whispered as the Forger walked by.

"Hey." Arthur said quietly as Ariadne stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hey." She replied.

"Listen," Arthur sighed, getting to his feet and facing the Architect. "I know that this is hard for you, and **I **don't remember what happened, but obviously it- it's not something you can get over easily. I just-"

"Oh Arthur, I've never had to tell you to shut up before." Ariadne interrupted, stopping the Point Man mid-sentence by planting her lips on his.

Suddenly images flashed through Arthur's head. A bench, people staring, a kiss. It all happened so suddenly Arthur barely had time to register what was happening. He pulled away from Ariadne with a gasp, his hand flying to his temple.

"I-I'm sorry." Ariadne apologized immediately.

"No, it wasn't, ah!" White hot pain flashed before his eyes, he didn't even know when he had fallen to his knees or when he had begun to scream.

"Eames! Eames!" Ariadne screamed, backing away from Arthur's crippled body with a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

The forger ran up the steps taking two at a time, Cobb was on his heels.

Eames crashed to the ground in front of Arthur, desperately attempting to figure out what the problem was.

Cobb was standing in the doorway, eyes wide. "What did you do!"

The accusation in their leader's voice caused the tears to finally fall, "Nothing! We just, I kissed him!" Ariadne sobbed.

"Arthur, Arthur talk to me, what's going on?" Eames shouted, his hands were basically the only thing keeping Arthur from falling over.

"My head." Arthur groaned, his eyes clamped shut tight.

"What about it love, what about your head?"

"Ugh, it's **killing** me!"

"Why? Arthur I need more than that!"

"Images," Arthur gasped, "There are these images flashing through my head."

"Images?" Cobb took a step forward, sounding slightly confused. "What kind of images? What are you seeing?"

"There's a building, and a bench." Arthur screamed again, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"What else? Come on!" Eames prompted.

"People are starring at us!"

"Us? Who are you with?"

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but all that escaped was a whimper, he seemed to crumple into himself even more than he already was, his head falling to rest against Eames' chest.

"Come on Arthur," Eames tried again, rubbing soothing circles on the man's back. "Who's with you?"

"It's me and Ariadne, we're sitting on a bench."

Ariadne gasped suddenly, her eyes widening with realization. "The Fischer job." She practically whispered.

"What?" Cobb and Eames both turned their gaze toward her, the Forger kept a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, focusing only about half of his attention of Ariadne.

"That's from the Fischer job. We were sitting on a bench while Cobb was pretending to be Mr. Charles. Projections were staring at him because he was the dreamed. That was where we…" She trailed off slightly, a little embarrassed to admit to what had happened.

"Kissed." Arthur finished, looking up at Ariadne with a new clarity in his eyes. "For the first time."

Tears sprang to her eyes as a smile spread across her face, 'That's right." Ariadne nodded. "You remember."

Arthur nodded as well, his voice sounded slightly amazed when he said, "I remember."


	26. Twenty Questions

With the recent events that had transpired on the balcony the whole group was feeling happier, a new sense of hope and purpose was befalling them, as if they had just found their new purpose in life. If Arthur could remember this, who was to say he couldn't regain all of his memories?

Immediately after Arthur was able to catch his breath Cobb had practically dragged the man inside, shoving the Point Man into a chair he began shooting questions at him in an attempt to understand what had happened.

Currently, Eames and Ariadne were lounging on the couch, watching the other two members of their team tiredly. Arthur was sitting up straight in his chair, his feet planted firmly on the floor, his hands folded nicely on his lap. He had a slightly nervous look on his face, as if he wasn't quite sure if what had happened was a good thing. With the way Cobb was pacing, Eames didn't blame the man one bit.

"Okay, one more time. What happened?" Cobb demanded.

"Ariadne kissed me. I got a flash of memory. That was it, I only got the one. I don't remember anything else." Arthur replied, answering all the questions Cobb had previously asked him in one go, his voice taking on an almost slightly bored tone.

Cobb sighed; sitting on the other open chair he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Ariadne, try kissing him again." He stated suddenly.

"Uh," Ariadne looked up from the floor nervously, "Why?"

"Well the first time Arthur got a flashback was after you kissed him."

"U-um, okay." Ariadne walked to the chair Arthur was sitting in, her face burning a brighter pink with each step. She leaned down, and gave him a quick kiss, wishing to relish in the feeling of his lips on hers but too embarrassed to linger.

Cobb was staring at him intently but Arthur just shrugged, "I've got nothing."

"Perhaps if **I **kissed him…" Eames suggested, standing up and taking a step closer to the other three members of his team.

"Uh-" Ariadne began but was interrupted when Cobb shouted, "No!"

"Alright, alright. Spoil sport." Eames muttered, sitting back down.

Briefly Arthur wondered why everyone was opposed to Eames kissing him, if it might help…. Arthur decided he would run it by the Forger later.

"Well," Cobb stood with a sigh, "We should get some rest, I don't think we're going to get anything else figured out tonight."

"Alright." Eames agreed reluctantly.

Arthur stood as well when suddenly a huge yawn broke free, his eyes scrunched up tight and when the yawn was over they shot wide open, confusion written across his face. "What was that?" He asked uncertainly.

"That darling, is called a yawn." Eames supplied, looking back at his friend with amusement and cunning hidden in his eyes.

"Is-is it bad?"

Eames shrugged, "In a way it could be considered bad."

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together, he didn't know whether or not to believe the Forger, and trying to figure it out only made the situation more confusing which just ended with him growing frustrated.

Ariadne laughed softly, deciding to take pity on the confused Point Man. "It means you're tired."

"Oh." All in all Arthur felt rather foolish to have even believed Eames for a moment, the man seemed to enjoy scheming and tricking other people.

Said man was currently laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed, because I yawned, which means I'm tired." Arthur nodded to himself, satisfied that he had gotten it right.

Cobb smiled, shaking his head slightly, following Arthur out of the living room but branching off to head for his own bedroom.

Eames headed out the doorway as well, Ariadne on his tail. He bid her goodnight, leaving her by her door as he headed to the stairs.

"Night." She replied, but something was bothering her. "Eames!" Ariadne called.

Eames paused, turning to face her with a smile, 'Yes love?"

"Were you really going to kiss Arthur back there?"

The man's grin grew into a very sly one, "Oh yes. Why, do you have a problem with it?"

Ariadne just laughed softly, "Nope, just curious."

"Oh." Eames hadn't been expecting that, "Well then, good night."

"Goodnight Eames." Ariadne laughed again, shaking her head before she flipped the lights out and jumped into bed, ultimately feeling a heck of a lot better than she had earlier that night.

**A/N: Okay, this is it for tonight! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yay, Arthur's got some memories back, but how will he regain the rest? I promise to update more frequently now! **


	27. Onwards and Upwards

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I really suck. But I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed and motivated me to continue! **

The next day the group awoke to grey skies and wet side-walks, all hopes of spending even a little time outside in the spacious backyard dashed with each flash of lightning.

"What is it" Arthur asked, starring up at the sky with wide, curious eyes.

"That darling, is called rain." Eames supplied matter-of-factly.

"It looks like the sky is crying."

"In a way it is."

"Well that ruins my plans of going outside today." Ariadne cast a forlorn glance at the sopping wet grass.

"And why is that?" Eames asked with a smile.

"It's raining? I thought that would be self-explanatory."

"Well just because it's raining love doesn't mean we can't go outside." Eames grinned like a six-year-old, opening the patio door and starring happily at the vast expanse of land that was their backyard. When his two teammates didn't move his smile fell, he turned to them, shoulders slumped, "Come on!" He practically whined.

Arthur glanced up at the sky with a look of pure disgust on his face, "I'll get all wet."

"Well yes, that is the point!"

"Why would I **want **to get wet?"

For some unknown reason to the Point Man Eames burst out laughing and couldn't seem to stop. "You really **are **just a huge stick in the mud!" He gasped, causing Ariadne to giggle.

A pink tint had crawled its way onto Arthur's cheeks and with a small huff, he stomped his way determinedly past Eames and out into the pouring rain. "Fine. I'm outside, and I'm all wet. Now what?" He looked pointedly at the British man, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed in aggravation.

"Now," Eames and Ariadne both walked out to join him, "We have some fun."

Cobb was quietly watching the scene in the backyard unfold with a fond smile when the phone began to ring. He doubted the three outside could hear it but even still he hurried to answer the device, not wanting anyone of his teammates to have to interrupt their free time to run inside and answer the darn device. This was one of the first times Cobb had seen all of them just laughing and having fun together sense before their horrendous ordeal had even begun. With a job like theirs, there wasn't a lot of time for laughing and frolicking in the rain.

"Hello?"

"How are you Mister Cobb" Saito's Japanese accented voice drifted through the receiver. The man sounded tired and slightly stressed but otherwise no worse for wear.

"I've been better." Cobb answered truthfully, a sigh escaping past his tightly sealed lips.

"I understand that you do not wish to be away from your family any longer than you already have been, but you must realize that we cannot risk you or your teams' safety."

"I understand." Cobb replied softly, he didn't want to be away from his children. After the Inception job he had been spending as much time with them as possible, and then this had happened. But he needed to make sure his other family was safe before he could selfishly worry about spending time with his kids. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"A little longer Mister Cobb. I appreciate your patience."

"Well it's only been a couple of weeks, I know you work fast and efficient Saito but I can't expect even you to be that good."

"It will only be a few more weeks. We just need to make sure everyone involved in the scheme is off the streets and do not pose a threat to you or your teammate's safety.

"I appreciate everything that you're doing for us, really I do. I can't even begin to thank you enough."

"Please Mister Cobb, no thanks is necessary. I am just repaying an old debt. I must leave you now, but I will have some men stop by to restock the house in a couple of days."

Cobb opened his mouth to say his goodbye but the Asian was already off the phone and moving on to his other business.

The Extractor walked back over to his window and glanced into the backyard, once again observing his team from afar.

Eames was currently splashing in a mud puddle, Ariadne looked as if she were about to die she were laughing so hard, as Arthur just starred at the pair, utterly bemused.

Cobb was just glad they were having a good time. They deserved to have this time to relax and not worry about anything at all. After what they had been through it was going to be tough getting back into the swing of reality. Even now sometimes it all felt too good to be true, like maybe this was the dream, the perfect reality that he had created just for himself. And Cobb couldn't even reassure himself with the fact of his top falling over sense he no longer possessed his totem. It felt as if he'd been violated, a part of his was taken away and misused. These men had made copies of their totems to work in the dream, it was terrifying to think about.

But he trusted Saito enough not to constantly worry. Still, dealing with everything that had happened, it was just so difficult. Cobb felt this overwhelming sense of guilt every time he saw his Point Man and he knew it was dumb but he felt, deep down, like he failed the man. Arthur had granted him his trust and he had spat it back in the man's face.

Over time though, Cobb would heal, they all would. And in the end, they would come out on tope because after going through something as horrible as that, there was nowhere to go but up.


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. Guys, this is it. This is the last chapter. I honestly never thought I'd make it here. I really, really have to thank everyone and anyone who ever left a review, and even if you didn't, just you reading is enough. You guys are the life force of this fic and this last chapter is dedicated to all of you! But seriously, I am SO happy right now! I'm finally done! **

It was another two months before Saito personally delivered the message that it was officially safe to go home.

In that time Arthur had slowly but surely regained his memories. Sometimes he had multiple flashes every day and sometimes he would go nearly a week without getting anything. At the beginning the memories would be painful, all the images flooding his brain and overloading it, most of the time they didn't even make any sense. But after a while the stabbing pain faded to a dull ache, and from there disappeared entirely.

When they left the safe house Arthur still didn't have all his memories, slowly but surely though, they were making their way back.

Cobb would never forget the day Arthur looked at him with legitimate recognition in his eyes. The Point Man hadn't said much of anything; Cobb wasn't even sure what memory he had regained. He had just smiled softly and said the Extractors name.

They didn't split up, not really anyway. Arthur was living with Eames until he had most of his memories back. Ariadne transferred to a college in America, and the four visited nearly every day. When one couldn't make it, they called and the group talked over the phone for hours.

When Phillipa asked Ariadne to sing "Are you Sleeping" the Architect had politely declined, saying she had a horrible voice and didn't want to hurt anyone's ears.

No one could blame her, the song sent shivers down all their spines.

And that's how it went. Day by day they'd tackle challenges together. They took it slowly, recovering a little at a time. And eventually they moved on. Eames, Arthur, and Ariadne even began their own team, politely accepting Cobb's decline at their offer to join, he was officially out of the business.

Even though tragic events left them scarred for life, and although they faced danger everyday because their job, Eames, Arthur, and Ariadne had each other. They trusted one another, worked with one another, **loved **one another. That was probably the only solace Cobb felt as he watched the three embark on their first job without him.

They were a family and no psychopathic killer could take that away from them. Not then, not ever.

**A/N: AHH! IT'S FINISHED! I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it was long and tiresome but we all made it. So, one final review? Just to let me know how I did? Thank you all, I love you SOO much! -Spring. **


End file.
